El Viaje
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Situada durante la película de "Todos contra los Ed s" y con pequeños cambios, los Ed s junto con los Loud emprenderán un viaje para encontrar al hermano de Eddy. Todos los derechos reservados y será de tres partes.
1. Chapter 1

El Viaje: **Después de tanto ver The Loud House, decidí hacer este pequeño proyecto de crossover entre esta serie junto con Ed, Edd,Eddy, la historia tomará lugar durante la película "Todos contra los Ed´s", en donde los tres chicos Ed escapan del Vecindario, después de que una estafa, la cual nunca se supo qué era, terminó por causar un verdadero desastre en todo el barrio, por lo cual, el grupo de chicos furiosos, liderados por Kevin, toman cartas en el asunto, hartos de las estafas, para castigar severamente a los tres chicos, los cuales huyen de Peach Creek en un auto. Habrá partes creadas por mí, en las que se relatará, al inicio, de la llegada de los Loud a Peach Creek, como también el cambio de escena con el escape de los Ed´s con los Loud hacia la salvación, cambiando el auto del hermano de Eddy por la van de la familia.**

 **Como siempre digo, no soy dueño de The Loud House ni de Ed, Edd, Eddy, como tampoco la música que aparecerá en esta "película", además, quiero agradecerles a FreedomGundam96 y lady-sailor por siempre seguir estas historias locas de los chicos Loud con otros personajes XD. Y otra cosa, tranquilos que voy a seguir con los capítulos de The Lost Canvas y por ahí también empiece con Saintia Shö :D. Así que disfruten esta "película" y no olviden de comentar, ya que la dividiré en tres partes.**

* * *

 ** Primera Parte:** Comenzaba un nuevo día en Peach Creek, un tranquilo vecindario de las afueras de Ontario, Canadá, el Sol comenzaba a salir por el Este, una dulce y fresca brisa de aire del mar venía para apaciguar el calor y la humedad del Verano, el cual ya estaba a las puertas del Hemisferio Norte, mientras que en el Sur comenzaba el Otoño. Pero a su vez, el Verano un significado muy importante para un grupo de tres chicos, los cuales organizaban estafas para poder llenarse de dinero y comprarse unos buenos caramelos llamados "Jawbreakers" en la tienda de golosinas del pueblo, cosa que nunca lograban completar, ya que les terminaba saliendo mal o uno de ellos, el más tonto de los tres, arruinaba el proyecto o eran descubiertos y debían emprender la retirada para no ser castigados por los chicos del vecindario.

Pronto comenzaba a salir el Sol, sus primeros rayos hacían que la Oscuridad de la Noche y la Luz Artificial de los faroles fueron apagándose hasta la próxima llegada del Atardecer, el dulce aire de inicios del Verano Boreal estaba por llegar, a tan solo unos días y mientras que la Luz Natural del Astro Rey ingresaba por las persianas de las casas de familia, en tres de aquellos domicilios de la cuadra, tres jóvenes despertaban, listos para comenzar un nuevo día.

\- ¡Buenos días, Príncipe! ¡Hoy es el gran día, el día de la "Mega Estafa Maestra"! ¡Jajajaja!. Se levantó Eddy, quien pegó un gran salto desde su cama y se miró al espejo, peinándose sus cabellos, lavándose y vistiéndose para aquel gran día que tenía ya desde hace mucho tiempo esperando.

Mientras que bajaba hacia la cocina y se preparaba el desayuno, supo que ese día pondría en marcha la operación que había estado discutiendo con sus dos amigos, Doble D y Ed.

\- Hoy será un día que quedará marcado en la historia de los Ed´s. Dijo Eddy, quien se estaba por servir un poco de cereal en un ball, cuando sintió un ligero temblor, cosa que le llamó la atención y se dirigió hacia afuera.

* * *

Una vez fuera, en la puerta de su casa, se encontró con que un camión de mudanzas había detenido su paso frente a un domicilio que estaba a la venta desde hacía ya cinco años y que no había sido vendido, de aquel rodado le siguió una van donde bajó una familia numerosa, el matrimonio junto con un joven de cabellos blancos y 10 chicas, castañas y rubias. A Eddy se le hincó una ceja, ¿cómo era posible?, ¿Qué eran ellos? ¿Mormones?.

\- Bah, cosas del barrio, ni me interesa. Dijo el joven, quien se estaba por dar la vuelta y regresar a su domicilio, listo para ir a buscar a Dobl Ed y así dar inicio al operativo.

\- Hola, somos la Familia Loud y mis padres nos mandan a saludar a los vecinos, mucho gusto, soy Lucy Loud. Se presentó una chica gótica, de largos cabellos negros que tapaban sus ojos, su piel era blanca como si se tratara de un fantasma y vestía un conjunto blanco y negro, al mejor de su estilo.

\- ¡Ahhhh! [Eddy pegó un grito de terror al verse con aquella gótica, quien apareció sorpresivamente y cayó al piso, con la mano en el corazón, sintiendo como éste latí a toda velocidad, como si lo estuviera corriendo una maratón olímpica].

\- Lo lamento mucho, tenga. Le extendió ella su mano.

\- Dios, creo que vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos. Dijo Eddy, quien trataba de recuperar el aliento.

\- Más tarde, si desea, puede pasar a saludarnos, tengo que irme. Se retiró la gótica y dejando al chico solo.

\- _"¿Quién se cree que es? ¿La Reina de Inglaterra? ¡Casi me mata de un infarto!"_ Ahogó el muchacho de remera amarilla su ira por lo ocurrido.

Se retiró de aquel sitio y volvió a internarse en su casa, para terminar de prepararse para el gran día, pero había algo que no podía dejar de ver y era la mudanza que se estaba llevando en aquella casa de dos plantas.

* * *

Mientras que se estaba llevando a cabo la mudanza, Eddy estaba por ponerse sus zapatillas rojas y salir a la calle para buscar a sus dos compinches y mejores amigos, pero en ese momento, sonó el teléfono.

\- _¿Diga?_ Atendió el joven el teléfono.

\- _Hola, Eddy, soy yo, Doble D, escucha, tendremos que cancelar la apertura para mañana, ¿te parece?._ Le habló el chico de gorro negro, quien pidió de cancelarlo hasta el nuevo día.

\- _¿Por qué?_ Ya ahí Eddy empezaba a sentir la furia de vuelta.

\- _Por los vecinos, Eddy y en mi familia es tradición ir a recibirlos, por eso estoy con Ed, vente para la casa de la Avenida..._ Le contó Doble D.

\- _Sí, sí, ya tuve un acercamiento, para decirlo de una manera correcta, porque una de las hijas me hizo pegar un susto de muerte. Graciasssssssssss_. Terminó por hablar el chico de baja estatura y colgó el teléfono molesto.

* * *

Doble D era el chico intelectual pero tímido, quien no quería que nada malo le pasara a sus amigos y a él, amante del orden y la limpieza, se dirigió con su amigo Ed, cuyo amor platónico eran los comics y todo relacionado con la ciencia ficción. Era tradición en el barrio de ir a recibir a los nuevos vecinos, quienes llevaron comida para la bienvenida.

\- ¿Dónde estará Eddy, Doble D? Preguntó Ed, quien no veía a su amigo por ninguna parte.

\- No...no ha podido venir, Ed, pero tranquilo, estoy de seguro que vendrá. Le prometió, aunque sea con una mentira, de el chico iría, a pesar de que ya andaba de mal humor por no poder poner en marcha el operativo.

* * *

Eddy se encontraba de mal humor, revisando los planos que Doble D le había hecho y que consistían en una especie de "Parque de Diversiones", el cual realizarían en uno de los callejones. En aquellos papeles, el chico de baja estatura miraba unos círculos en rojo, los cuales decían que los rieles de la montaña rusa no estaban en perfectas condiciones y que necesitaban ser reparados cuanto antes.

\- Bah, unos remaches y unas soldaduras y listo. Dijo Eddy, quien no le dio importancia al proyecto.

* * *

Mientras que Doble D y Ed conocían a los Loud, Eddy había decidido dejar para el otro día el inicio de la inauguración del proyecto, no habría otro día para la espera, no lo pospondrían ni tampoco harían más revisiones: En menos de 24 horas las cosas iban cambiar para siempre en Peach Creek.

* * *

 **Aquí termina la primera parte, la introducción de los Loud, pero tranquilos, que la segunda parte será más larga, puede ser que me demore por los finales, pero como dije, calma, que la continuaré :). Muchas gracias, FreedomGundam96 y a tus OC por la pareja que le tocará a Eddy, la cual será Luy :D.**

 **Cuídense, amigos y que tengan un buen comienzo de Sábado.**


	2. Chapter 2

Parte II (Parte I): Y mientras tanto, en la Casa Loud, Doble D y Ed se hallaban recorriendo el lugar, conociendo a las hermanas y a la familia de aquel nuevo domicilio donde se habían instalado.

\- Wow, es increíble. Dijo Doble D, fascinado por la arquitectura de aquella casa.

\- ¿Le gusta este estilo, Señor Edd? Preguntó el padre de los niños.

\- Por supuesto, es sorprendente. Alegó el muchacho intelectual.

\- Nos alegra mucho de que hayan venido, por cierto, ¿no había un tercero de sus amigos que vendría? Preguntó Rita Loud.

\- _Se está refiriendo a Eddy, Doble D, ¿Qué hacemos?._ Preguntó Ed en aquel momento.

\- _Odio mentir, Ed, pero no queda otra carta por jugar_ [Doble D se lamentó en tener que utilizar esa mala estrategia, pero no había otra opción] Él está...Iba a decirles pero justo se abrió la puerta de la Casa Loud.

Allí se hallaba Eddy, portando una caja con galletas hechas por él.

\- Mis disculpes, sé que empecé con el pie izquierdo en su recibimiento y por eso me demoré, aquí tienen. Dijo el chico, quien entregó el regalo a Lincoln.

\- ¡Wow! Se ven deliciosas, muchas gracias, Eddy. Le agradeció el chico de cabellos blancos.

\- No es nada. Respondió Eddy, quien se dirigió hacia sus dos amigos.

\- Me alegra de que hayas venido, Eddy, no te veíamos desde hace horas. Pensé que estabas...Iba a decir Doble D, pero el chico de remera amarilla le calló la boca.

\- A las 12:00 PM, en el callejón, ni un minuto más. Ordenó el joven, quien les impartió la orden de ir e iniciar la fundación de la atracción con la que se harían millonarios.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Eddy se estaba por ir, él vio a Lucy en la puerta.

\- Y tú ni se te ocurra volver a aparecerte de sorpresa ante mí y bienvenidos al barrio. Le advirtió el chico a la gótica, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

\- Suspiro. Dijo Lucy, tras sentir el sarcasmo y la molestia del muchacho.

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué tenía su amigo? Preguntó Lynn.

\- Nada, tuvo un mal día. Respondió Doble D, calmando los nervios.

Cuando todo volvió a la calma, Lincoln se acercó hasta ellos dos para hablarles sobre un asunto:

\- He estado escuchando que ustedes tres siempre tienen problemas con los chicos de su vecindario, así que he estado pensando que si la próxima llegan a tener problemas, ¿por qué no se refugian en nuestra casa y listo?. Les mostró esa idea.

\- La tendremos en cuenta siempre, muchas gracias, Lincoln. Agradeció Doble D y salió con Ed, tras despedirse de las hermanas y del joven como de los padres, para irse hacia afuera y ver lo que Eddy estaba tramando.

* * *

El tiempo ya había empezado a correr, mientras que los Ed´s se preparaban para inaugurar aquel proyecto en pocas horas, los Loud terminaban de instalarse en Peach Creek, pero, ¿Cómo iban a ser los acontecimientos de ahora en adelante?, ¿Quién saldría beneficiado y quién no? y lo más importante, ¿Qué consecuencias caerían sobre ellos y por su amistad con los Ed´s? Solo entre ellos sabrían bien qué pasaría de ahora en adelante, quién sería el que ganara y el perdedor se llevaría la vergüenza a casa.

\- Este será el mejor día de nuestras vidas. Dijo Eddy, quien llevaba a Doble Ed hacia uno de los callejones, en donde habían dejado todo el proyecto allí, para luego montarlo y que saliera a la perfección.

\- No lo sé, Eddy, no tengo mucha confianza, creo que deberíamos dejarlo para un día más o dos. Sugirió Doble D, quien revisaba los planos de la construcción, pero su amigo le tapó la boca.

\- ¿Pedí tu opinión? [Preguntó en forma sarcástica] Bueno, no gracias, así que cállate y observa. Ordenó el joven, quien tenía todo bajo su mando.

\- Pero, Eddy...Trató Doble D de intervenir, pero su amigo le volvió a callar la boca.

\- Te dije que nada de opiniones, todo está bien, ya lo revisé todo, no hay ninguna falla, ningún desperfecto, solamente esta belleza espera su gran momento para ser inaugurada y listo, ¡nos llenaremos de dinero y seremos ricos, muy ricos!. Mostró el lado positivo del proyecto, engañar a los chicos del vecindario y así llenarse de dinero, nadie se los sacaría ni habría devolución, simplemente ellos ganarían esa tan ansiada y larga guerra.

\- Pero, Eddy, escucha...Trató una vez más su amigo de hacerlo entrar en razón, pero optó por callarse la boca.

\- Andando, que el éxito nos espera. Pidió Eddy y emprendieron la marcha hacia el callejón.

* * *

Llegaron hasta aquel sitio, se encontraba una especie de "atracción", si a eso se lo podía llamar atracción, una especie de parque de diversiones, había una especie de "Montaña Rusa" formada en todo el lugar.

Doble D lo miró de arriba-abajo, no le gustaba para nada, habían cosas que no estaban bien.

\- ¿Y bien? Preguntó Eddy.

\- No...no está bien, Eddy. Respondió Doble D.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Preguntó su amigo.

\- No está bien, no hay nada de medidas de Seguridad, esto se llega a desplomar, terminaremos en una situación mucho peor. Profetizó el chico.

Eddy parecía que iba a explotar, pero se calmó.

\- Ya lo he revisado todo. Dijo.

\- ¿Todo? ¿Revisaste los rieles y que estén forjados? Preguntó Doble D.

\- Sí, todo, todo completo. Volvió a responderle.

Doble D temía de que su amigo mintiera, pero, ¿y si estaba diciendo la verdad?.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, Eddy? ¿No me mentirás ni a mí ni a Ed? Preguntó Doble D de vuelta.

\- Te lo aseguro, no estoy mintiendo, todo está asegurado. Volvió a hacerle el juramento, apoyando su mano en el pecho.

\- Bien, porque no quiero tener...Iba a decirle su amigo de la gorra negra, pero Eddy se adelantó.

\- ¡Ahora, vamos a estrenar este "Parque de Diversiones de los Ed´s", vamos, vamos, que hoy haremos mucho dinero!. Pidió Eddy, mientras que iban iniciando el operativo del proyecto.

Eddy pidió que encendieran la montaña rusa y los juegos, mientras que Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny y Tablón eran atraídos como si fueran insectos a la luz, fueron dirigiéndose hacia el callejón.

\- ¿Qué será esto? Preguntó Rolf, quien puso su mano en el mentón.

\- Parece una feria. Dijo Nazz, respondiendo a la pregunta del extranjero.

\- De seguro es algún truco de los Tres Tarados, vamos. Pidió Kevin y se dirigieron hacia la zona, en la cual se estaba llevando a cabo la apertura del "Parque de Atracciones".

En menos de seis horas, todo lo que ellos conocieron, no volvería a ser igual nunca más.

* * *

 **Fin de la Primera Parte, más tarde se vendrá la segunda tanda, donde comenzará el escape de los Ed´s de Peach Creek y la búsqueda del hermano de Eddy :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96 :D.**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un buen día.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 (Segunda Parte): El reloj marcaba la hora que todo comenzaría para los Ed´s y que sería un punto sin retorno, la pregunta era la siguiente: ¿Funcionaría la estafa que tanto ansiaba Eddy estrenar?. La respuesta pronto la descubrirían, pero mientras que las manecillas del reloj se movían, pasaba el tiempo y la tensión, los nervios y la ansiedad iban en un aumento desenfrenado que no podía detenerse para nada.

Doble D revisaba una y otra vez, hasta el cansancio, que el "Parque Diversiones de los Ed´s" funcionara a la perfección, que nadie viniera a destruirlo o peor aún, que ninguna pieza estuviera fuera de su sitio en esos momentos.

\- ¡Oye, Cabeza de Calcetín!. Le llamó Eddy a su amigo.

\- ¿Sí, Eddy? Preguntó Doble D, quien se bajaba con sus herramientas y el manual de Seguridad.

\- ¡¿Ya está todo listo?! ¡¿Ya podemos inaugurar esto?! Preguntó Eddy de nuevo, molesto y porque ya empezara la diversión.

\- No lo sé, Eddy, no estoy muy seguro. Creo que faltan unos ajustes y...Le decía Doble D, quien bajó de los rieles, mientras que ya se encendían las luces de las atracciones con unos reflectores.

Eddy se acercó hacia Doble D, tomó el manual y lo miró un buen rato.

\- Está todo bien, andando, idiota. Le ordenó Eddy, mientras que iban hacia las atracciones.

\- Pero, Eddy, no lo sé, está medio desordenado, ¿y si lo dejamos para mañana? Pidió Doble D.

En ese momento, no los vieron venir, pero allí estaban Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Johnny y Tablón, los chicos del vecindario, quienes fueron atraídos por las luces y vieron aquel espectáculo.

\- ¡Wow! Por primera vez los Tres Tarados hacen algo bien, ¡genial!, se han ganado mis respetos, idiotas. Les felicitó Kevin.

Los tres chicos se quedaron sorprendidos y más aún cuando vieron al chico pelirrojo poner unas monedas en el fresco para así tener la entrada.

\- Espero que este "Parque de Diversiones" sea bueno. Pidió Kevin, mientras que Doble D lo ajustaba con el cinturón de seguridad en la montaña rusa.

\- Por...por favor...por favor, manos y piernas dentro del juego. Pidió el chico de la gorra negra.

\- Tranquilo, Tonto, no me va a pasar nada. Respondió Kevin.

\- Muchas gracias, Doble D, muy buena la feria. Le felicitó Nazz y hasta le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo ruborizado pero eso despertó los celos del chico de cabellos pelirrojo.

\- Sí, Chico Edd, Rolf se siente feliz por ustedes, encima después de un largo día trabajando, por fin voy a poder disfrutar de estas atracciones que me traen tantos recuerdos. Finalizó el peli azul, quien se sentó detrás de Nazz y Kevin y con Johnny y Tablón.

\- Bueno, ¿cuándo empezamos? Preguntó Kevin.

\- Justo...ahora. ¡Enciende todo, Ed, Doble D, prepara la montaña rusa!. Respondió Eddy a la pregunta del chico que tanto tiempo les estuvo atacando y haciendo maldades, ahora por fin iba a comenzar todo.

¿Sería este acontecimiento el que marcaría el final de las desgracias de los tres chicos?.

Eso pronto lo descubrirían.

* * *

\- Wow, nunca había visto tantas luces ahí afuera. Dijo Leni, sorprendida.

\- De seguro es esa estafa que hablaba Eddy, la verdad no me da tanta importancia. Alegó Lori, quien seguía en su celular, mandando mensajes a su novio Bobby Santiago.

* * *

Las atracciones comenzaron a funcionar, el "Parque de Diversiones" estaba siendo, tal vez, el éxito más importante en la historia de Peach Creek, los Ed´s lo habían logrado, había podido sacarse de encima las desgracias y ahora lo estaban disfrutando en aquellos momentos, mientras que los chicos en la Montaña Rusa se estaban divirtiendo y Eddy contaba el dinero que habían ganado.

\- Ed, Doble D, este es el mayor golpe que hemos dado. Y tú que te preocupabas y chillabas como una niña, Doble D. Dijo Eddy, mostrando los frutos del éxito.

\- Tenías razón, amigo, lo hemos logrado. Le felicitó Doble D, viendo que su amigo había acertado en que no habría ningún daño o problemas en el "Parque de Diversiones".

\- ¡Eddy, Doble D, abrazo de la victoria! Pidió Ed y los abrazó con fuerza, celebrando, se había burlando del destino, le habían escupido en la cara y se reían de él, ahora ellos eran los Emperadores de todo el barrio.

Nunca debieron haberse burlado del destino, éste podía jugarles en su contra y eso iba a suceder. En la Montaña Rusa, uno de los rivales comenzó a ceder, varios tornillos y tuercas estaban soltándose, el paso veloz y el peso de los carros comenzaban a hacerlos ceder, ese ruido terminó por llamarles la atención a los Ed´s, Eddy no le dio importancia, pero Doble D se soltó del abrazo y corrió hacia la cabina, tomando unos binoculares y con terror vio que los rieles estaban salidas.

\- ¡Doble D, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?! Preguntó Eddy, pero no tuvo respuesta, el chico de gorra negra saliendo corriendo, preso del pánico, como si se acercara su castigo, él decidió huir hacia su casa.

\- ¿Adónde va Doble D, Eddy? Quiso saber Ed, quien tomó los binoculares.

El muchacho amante de la Ciencia Ficción se los dio a Eddy y salió corriendo también.

\- ¡PROBLEMAS, PROBLEMAS, NO, NO, PROBLEMAS!. Gritó Ed, quien se fue corriendo, siendo observado por Eddy y por los chicos que estaban en la Montaña Rusa.

\- ¿Adónde va el Tarado Mayor? Preguntó Kevin.

\- Por ahí lo estaban llamando a su casa y...Iba a decirle Nazz, pero cuando ella iba a terminar la oración, un despiste, un vuelco en el aire que los lanzó hacia los Cielos, mientras que Eddy los veía dirigirse hacia arriba, como si se tratara de un misil.

* * *

Eddy estaba congelado, tenía miedo, vio que sus amigos habían salido corriendo a toda prisa, presos del pánico y el miedo que les invadía, como un Ejército en retirada, tal vez el Persa o el Egipcio, el chico de remera amarilla sentía el sudor frío correr a toda velocidad, mientras que tomaba el frasco con el dinero. Tenía pocos minutos para desaparecer, antes de que empezaran los problemas para ellos.

\- ¡Doble D, idiota, idiota, me prometiste que iba a resistir, me engañaste!. Gritó Eddy, furioso y con las lágrimas bajando por sus ojos.

Sabía que ahora sí habían cruzado la raya, habían traspasado el límite de la estafa, ahora debían pagar las consecuencias.

Enseguida cayó la formación de la Montaña Rusa, provocando un estruendo, una fuerte explosión y acto seguido, un gigantesco hoy en el suelo. Todo el "Parque de Diversiones" quedó completamente destruido, las cercas cayeron, habían manchas de aceite y hasta incluso la sombra de Nazz, mostrando una estela de miedo y furia en ella. Como dije, todo el callejón completamente destruido, como si hubiera estallado una bomba, mientras que Eddy se acercaba hacia el agujero, podía ver a los chicos que habían subido a la atracción, salían de aquel lugar, enfurecidos.

\- ¡IDIOTAS! ¡ESTA VEZ SE HAN PASADO DE LA RAYA, AHORA VAN A PAGAR CARO! Gritó Kevin, quien, al igual que Nazz, Rolf y Johnny, quien había protegido con su cuerpo a Tablón, presentaban heridas y lastimaduras en el cuerpo, producto de la caída y los golpes.

\- Chicos, chicos, tranquilos, no se preocupen, hay...¡hay devoluciones! Perdóname, Dinero, perdóname. Pidió disculpas Eddy y les entregó el dinero, pero eso no les recompensó, la furia era terrible y no pensaban mirar hacia otro lado.

\- Esta vez no habrán gritos, ahora serán golpes y más golpes para que aprendan. Sentenció Rolf, quien se hizo tronar los huesos de los dedos.

\- ¡Tranquilos, sí, fue un error, la culpa fue de Doble D, ese idiota me dijo que todo estaba bajo control pero me engañó, golpeen a ese imbécil!. Pidió Eddy, pero al ver que los chicos salían del hoyo, vio que no tuvo otra opción.

\- Disfrutaré tanto este momento. Dijo Kevin, listo para golpearlo.

\- ¡OIGAN, MIREN, ALLÍ! Les señaló Eddy y ellos picaron el anzuelo, mirando hacia atrás.

\- ¡No hay nada! Dijo Nazz.

\- ¡SE ESCAPA, VAMOS TRAS ÉL! Ordenó Kevin y el "Reloj del Destino" marcó la hora de la retirada, el exilio de los Ed´s había comenzado.

* * *

Una calma extraña se cernía sobre el pueblo, en especial en el barrio, mientras que habían pasado unos segundos, mejor dicho minutos, los Ed´s salieron corriendo hacia sus casas para refugiarse y escapar de Peach Creek para siempre.

En el domicilio de Ed, unos golpes en la puerta que llevaba a la habitación del sótano del chico se hicieron sentir, parecía que un ariete quería derribarlo y lo hizo, al final terminó cayendo con el muchacho, llevándose la misma en su cara, para luego estrellarse contra la pared y causarle un daño en la misma.

\- ¡Problemas, problemas, no, por favor, no para Ed, no! Pidió el muchacho, quien comenzaba a empacar en una bolsa blanca todas sus cosas: Comics de ciencia ficción, figuras de acción de sus películas favoritas, su gran colección de esponjas, posters, hasta su cama.

* * *

Afuera de la casa de Ed, en el jardín, Sarah se encontraba preparando una "cámara de filmación", la cual era de cartón, se hallaba vestida de director de cine de los años 20 y jugaba con su mejor amigo Jimmy a los actores de Hollywood.

\- ¿Listo, Jimmy? ¡Acción!. Pidió Sarah y comenzaron con el juego.

\- ¡No temas, Mi Valiente Princesa, yo, el Capitán Jimmy te salvará! Exclamó el joven, quien iba vestido de Pirata.

\- ¡CORTE! Ordenó Sarah, deteniendo la "filmación" de la película.

\- ¿Hice algo mal, Sarah? Preguntó Jimmy.

\- Necesito más emoción, no lo puedo sentir. Pidió su amiga, cuando sintieron una fuerte explosión: Ed había derribado la pared que daba al patio de su casa.

\- ¡Problemas, yo me voy! Gritó Ed, despidiéndose de Sarah y Jimmy, mientras que huía aterrado.

\- ¡Ed, vuelve aquí y repara la pared!. Ordenó la pelirroja, pero fue inútil.

\- ¿Dijo "problemas"? Preguntó Jimmy.

\- Qué importa, continuemos con la película. Pidió su amiga y decidieron continuar con lo que estaban haciendo en aquellos momentos.

* * *

En su casa, Doble D tenía todo un montón de papeles, los cuales eran cartas de despedida para sus padres, acomodadas prolijamente y con una birome escribía, pero cada vez dos por tres terminaba por salirle mal lo que que planeaba escribir, por lo cual procedía a armar otra carta.

\- Queridos Mama y Papa: Como hijo les fallé, no cumplí con mi promesa, porque fui seducido por falsas ideas de que saldrían las cosas, pero en realidad, le terminé vendiendo todo mi Futuro al fracaso, la mentira y la maldad, ahora, con toda mi tristeza, debo decirle que...que...¡QUE! ¡AHHHHH!. No tuvo tiempo para escribir, ya que las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y en ese momento, llegó Ed con su bolsa de equipaje.

\- ¡Hay que irnos, Doble D! Pidió su amigo.

* * *

Por su parte, Eddy había cerrado la puerta que daba al parque de su casa, bajó la persiana y miró por las aberturas, verificando que ningún chico del barrio estuviera por allí, cosa que le dio tiempo de guardar todo en silencio en una maleta. Puso todas sus pertenencias a salvo, pero cuando sintió golpes en su puerta, tuvo que actuar como su madre para evitar la golpiza de su vida.

\- Emm, el Pequeño Eddy no se encuentra ahora en casa, por favor, vuelvan más tarde. Pidió él con el tono de voz de su madre.

Pero en ese momento, la puerta cedió.

\- ¡No, por favor, yo no fui, fue culpa de Doble D y Ed, no me...! Pidió él piedad hacia los supuestos atacantes, pero en realidad se trataba de Ed, quien traía Doble D en su bolsa de viaje.

\- ¡Eddy, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Adónde vamos? ¿Adónde vamos?! Preguntó Ed, aterrado y corriendo por toda la habitación y sacaba a Doble D de la bolsa blanca.

El muchacho no respondió, ya que les tapó la boca a ambos y los condujo en silencio, fuera de su habitación, hacia los pasillos de su domicilio.

\- _Saldremos por la puerta principal, guarden silencio._ Pidió el chico, pero vieron unas sombras acercarse desde la calle de más adelante.

Enseguida, comenzaron a escucharse golpes y patadas contra la misma, en cualquier momento, ésta iba a colapsar.

\- ¡Rápido, vamos afuera! Pidió Doble D y lo siguieron, no sin antes bloquear la puerta principal con muebles, formando una barricada.

\- ¿Algún plan, cerebrito? Preguntó Eddy con Ed.

\- Sí, sé quién nos puede ayudar: Los vecinos, la Familia Loud, ¡vengan!. Respondió a la pregunta del chico de remera amarilla y se dirigieron hacia el domicilio de los recién llegados a Peach Creek.

Con un giro a favor de ellos, pero con el tiempo en su contra todavía, los Ed´s iba a pedir "asilo" a la Familia Loud, ¿lo lograrían antes de que Kevin y los demás chicos les dieron una paliza que nunca olvidarían?. Eso pronto lo iban a descubrir.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina la segunda parte, después vendrá la tercera y de ahí continuaré con el desarrollo de esta historia, sé que había dicho que serían tres partes y lo serán :). Es una promesa.**

 **La parte tres abarcará del escape de los Ed´s con los Loud de Peach Creek y el viaje que iniciarán hasta la parte de la fábrica de bromas. Luego vendrán los demás capítulos :D.**

 **Saludos para:**

 *** FreedomGundam96: XDDDD, pobre Kazuya, Lori lo volvió a castigar, creo que ya Lori lo tiene ya hasta en fotos para arrojarle dardos a la misma XD en su Tribunal.**

 *** DoubleD22: El viaje comenzaré en la parte 3 :3. I can´t wait to see the next chapters of your crossovers of The Loud House-Ed, Edd, Eddy :3 especially your Christmas Special :3 Good luck, My Friend :D.**

 *** mmunocan: Muchas gracias por comentar, esta aventura está por empezar :3.**

 **Bueno, Camaradas, muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos en el capítulo que viene. Se despide de ustedes MontanaHatsune92 y les deseo un buen comienzo de semana y un buen Lunes.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4 (Tercera Parte): Como tropas en retirada del campo de batalla, los Ed´s salieron corriendo en silencio, mientras que los chicos comandados por Kevin derriban la puerta principal de la casa de Eddy, ellos aprovecharon el caos como distracción para dirigirse hacia aquel inmueble, el cual era de los recién llegados y nuevos vecinos: La Familia Loud.

\- _Bien, no hay moros en la costa._ Informó Eddy a sus amigos.

\- ¡Eddy, tengo miedo!. Gritó Ed, preso del pánico porque sabía que ellos habían pasado el límite de sus estafas y esta vez, ahora tenían que pagar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Sabía el chico de la remera amarilla que si seguía gritando su amigo, atraería la atención del grupo de Kevin, por lo cual, optó por callarle la boca.

\- _¡Hazte hombre, sí, porque si nos atrapan, estaremos perdidos. Así que controla tus miedos o seré yo quien te ponga los límites!_. Le ordenó en voz baja, mientras que le tapaba con las manos la boca.

\- Pero, Eddy...Iba a decir Ed.

\- _¿Qué te dije?._ Volvió a repetirle la orden de que se callara.

\- _Está bien, me callo, me callo._ Se calmó Ed y de ahí, el chico de remera amarilla se dirigió hacia la cuadra, la cual parecía despejada.

\- ¿Qué dices, Doble D? ¿Es seguro?. Preguntó Eddy, al ver que la calle estaba completamente en silencio.

\- No lo sé, Eddy, esto parece ser el clásico escenario de una emboscada. Temió Doble D.

\- No me importa, ¡andando!. ¿Dónde están los Loud? Ya me perdí. Quiso saber Eddy, mientras que se ponían en marcha hacia aquel domicilio.

\- Es aquí, justo en la otra cuadra. Señaló el chico de la gorra negra hacia el inmueble.

* * *

Cruzaron en silencio la calle desértica, sabían que no debían permanecer mucho tiempo allí, ya que los chicos de Peach Creek los descubrirían y de ahí solo habría un único escape: Abrirse camino a golpes.

\- Bien, ustedes son amigos de ellos, toquen la puerta. Ordenó Eddy, quien agarró a sus dos amigos del cuello de sus camisas y los colocó en el umbral de la puerta.

Doble D tocó el timbre, pero como tardaban y veían al fondo de la casa de su amigo de baja estatura, que Kevin y su tropa salían en búsqueda de aquellos idiotas, tuvieron que golpear repetidas veces la puerta.

\- ¡Ayuda, por favor, ¿hay alguien?! Preguntó Doble D, sintiendo que su corazón latía a más no poder por la tensión, hasta que finalmente les abrió Lori.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? Déjenme adivinar: Hicieron una estafa que salió mal, ahora los chicos los quieren linchar y piden "asilo", bien, creo que Doble D y Ed merecen entrar, pero tú, Eddy, olvídalo, resuelve tú el asunto. Dijo la rubia mayor, mientras que los dos primeros amigos entraban en la casa, pero al último lo dejaba fuera.

\- ¡Lori! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?. Preguntó Lincoln y dejó que Eddy entrara.

\- ¡Hola, vecino, linda casa, sí, sí, muy linda!. Hizo su mejor papel de interesado.

\- Por cierto, muy buenas tus galletas, Eddy, nos gustaron a todas. Le agradeció Luna, quien se encontraba con su guitarra.

(Música Main Theme Music, "Mafia".)

Una vez que Lori cerró la puerta, volvió a sentarse en el sillón con su celular, mientras que Eddy, Ed y Doble D corrían las cortinas y trababan la puerta principal de acceso.

\- ¿Qué hacen? Preguntó Lucy, quien parecía interesada en la Oscuridad que impregnaba en el ambiente y como un clásico momento, su aparición sorpresa asustó a los tres chicos, quienes cayeron al piso.

\- Ya me temía que ibas a aparecer, hace poco casi me muero de un infarto por tu culpa. Dijo Eddy de muy mal humor por lo acontecido.

\- Los Espíritus me dijeron que tu proyecto fracasaría, intentaba decírtelo, pero tú eres muy obstinado y orgulloso de ti mismo. Reprochó Lucy, dejando sorprendidos a todos.

\- ¡Uhhhhhhhhh!. Suspiraron Doble D y Ed.

\- ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Todo estaba muy bien, no soy racista ni nada, pero en cuanto apareciste de sorpresa y me causaste un pre-infarto, me arruinaste el día!. Gritó Eddy.

\- ¡Oye, no le hables así a mi hermana!. Defendió Lincoln a la gótica.

\- Está bien, Linc, no te preocupes, él terminará dándose cuenta de lo que ha hecho no tiene nada más que un punto sin retorno, ahora es escapar o morir, si no queremos ser testigos de la golpiza que les darán. Sentenció Lucy.

\- ¿De qué hablas, gótica? Preguntó Eddy, quien apretó los dientes.

\- De eso. Señaló Lucy hacia la puerta principal y de ahí comenzaron a sentirse los golpes contra la misma, sacando los tornillos y tuercas que la ajustaban.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! Quiso saber Luan, quien traía al Señor Cocos en sus brazos.

Como si se trataran de Ejércitos enemigos que venían con la misión de saquear, destruir y aniquilar toda forma de vida en el territorio que buscaban conquistar, la puerta era la defensa de aquella fortaleza, pero ésta no soportaría más tiempo todos los golpes, patadas y los objetos contundentes que les lanzaban los chicos comandados por Kevin.

(Música Briefing Conspiracy, Soundtrack del "Mafia".)

\- ¡Lana, necesitamos tu ayuda!. Pidió Lori, al ver que los tornillos comenzaban a salirse y la puerta cedería.

\- Tranquilas, yo me encargo. Pidió la gemela, quien comenzó a reparar la puerta y darles tiempo para escapar.

\- ¡Tenemos que irnos, no hay tiempo! ¡¿Y Lily?! Ordenó Lincoln.

\- Recuerda que mama y papa la llevaron para visitar al abuelo. Le hizo recordar Lucy.

\- Oh cierto, ¡bueno, vámonos, de prisa!. Pidió el peli blanco y comenzaron con el escape.

\- ¿Y su coche? ¿No tenían una van? Preguntó Doble D.

\- Claro que sí la tenemos, nuestros padres se fueron en taxi para el aeropuerto para visitar al abuelo, quien vive en Quebec. Respondió Lori, mientras que se iban escapando.

\- ¡Alto! ¡¿Y Leni?! Preguntó Lynn.

\- Oh Oh. Dijeron las demás hermanas, sabiendo que la chica no sabía nada del peligro en el que estaban corriendo.

\- ¡Ed irá por ella!. Gritó el muchacho y corrió hacia las escaleras de arriba, no sin antes hacer unas barricadas con los muebles y contando con la ayuda de Eddy y Doble D, sumando la de Lincoln y sus hermanas.

* * *

(Música Fate, Soundtrack del "Mafia".)

Subiendo las escaleras, Ed se dirigió hacia la habitación donde Leni y Lori dormían, la chica estaba ocupada con sus diseños de moda, lo cual no le prestó atención a los disturbios que se estaban dando afuera del domicilio.

\- ¡Leni, Leni!. Llamaba Ed, cosa que eso atrajo la atención de la rubia.

\- Sí, awwwwww, tú eres de los que vinieron hoy para darnos la bienvenida, ven, pasa. Le dijo ella, en modo de agradeciendo, pero el chico le tomó de las manos y la sacó de allí.

\- ¡No hay tiempo, hay que correr, se vienen los problemas!. Pidió el chico, mientras que se la llevaba hacia la planta baja y la reunía con sus hermanos.

Una vez en el garage, cerraron la puerta y con la ayuda de Lana, la taparon con clavos, para así evitar que entrara la tropa de Kevin.

\- Muy bien, todos a la van. Pidió Lori y se subieron.

\- Oigan, no entiendo qué está pasando. Quiso saber Leni.

No hubo tiempo para responderle con palabras,

\- ¡Ahí tienes tu respuesta, ahora andando!. Pidió Lori y subieron a la última de los Loud a la van, para que luego la mayor encendiera el coche y abriera la puerta con el control remoto.

\- ¡No tenemos tiempo, miren, la puerta!. Alertó Doble D, quien veía que la misma no iba a resistir más, para luego colapsar.

De la puerta, la cual ya estaba casi fuera, se pudo ver a Kevin con Nazz, Rolf, Johnny y Tablón, ellos estaban completamente furiosos y heridos por el fallido "Parque de Diversiones de los Ed´s". Temiendo por sus vidas, Lori pisó el acelerador y terminó por destruir la puerta corrediza del garage.

\- ¡Van a pagar muy caro, idiotas y sus guardaespaldas también!. Gritó Kevin, quien tomó una de las puertas y estaba por abrirla, cuando en ese momento, apareció Lucy.

\- Buu. Asustó ella al chico de cabellos pelirrojos y éste terminó por gritar y soltar la puerta, para estrellarse contra el suelo.

\- ¡Justo en el blanco, muy bien, Lucy!. Le felicitó Lincoln a su hermana.

Ella aceptó las felicitaciones, pero su mirada estaba dirigida hacia Eddy.

\- Te salvé la vida, ¿cómo lo sabía?, fácil, no cerraste bien la puerta. Ahora estamos a mano. Me debes una y sé que va a ocurrir pronto. Dijo la gótica.

\- Sí, sí. Dijo Eddy con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Cómo se dice, Eddy?. Preguntó Doble D, pidiendo a su amigo que fuera cortés y educado con Lucy.

\- G...gr...gr...gracias. Agradeció el muchacho y extendió su mano.

\- Suspiro. Dijo ella, aceptando las disculpas del chico.

Pero aquel momento duró poco, ya que en ese momento se comenzaron a sentir golpes en el lado derecho de la van, la cual era atacada por Kevin, quien había vuelto al ataque con su bicicleta.

\- ¡¿Qué acaso no se rinde?! Preguntó Lincoln.

\- No, para nada. Dijo Eddy.

\- Tranquilo, hermano, yo me encargo del loquito, por cierto, tenemos más compañía. Señaló Luna, al ver que Nazz iba con sus patines y Rolf traía a su leal cerdo Wilfred, utilizándolo como caballo de asalto.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sarah y Jimmy habían visto todo el inicio de la persecución, por lo cual optaron por detener la "película", por así decirlo que estaban filmando, para pasar a seguir el escape de los Ed´s de Peach Creek.

\- Esto se va a poner interesante. Dijo Sarah, quien llevaba con Jimmy una cesta llena de comida para un día de campo, mejor dicho para presenciar la paliza que le darían a su hermano y a sus amigos.

\- No lo sé, Sarah, Doble D es muy amigo, ¿por qué también apoyas que le den una paliza?. Preguntó Jimmy, preocupado por el chico de gorro negro.

\- Tranquilo, por ahí solo lo perdonan a él, pero no al bobo de mi hermano y a Eddy. Respondió Sarah y fue entonces, una vez calmado los nervios de Jimmy, se pusieron en marcha para ver sobre la persecución a los Ed´s.

* * *

El escape debía lograrse en ese momento, necesitaban una ruta para salir de Peach Creek de una vez y así perder a Kevin y sus amigos, quienes los tenían cercados por dos direcciones: Norte y Sur.

\- ¡¿Hacia dónde?! Preguntó Lori, quien conducía la van, cuando en ese momento, Johnny y Tablón se interpusieron en el camino.

\- ¡Oye, fuera del camino!. Gritó Lynn y le dio un fuerte golpe al pelón con su bate de baseball, haciendo que soltara a la tabla que era su "amigo", para luego caer sobre el vidrio de adelante del coche, asustando a todos los presentes.

\- ¡Yo me encargo!. Pidió Lana y tomó a Tablón, mientras que atrás de ellos venía Johnny, persiguiéndolos para que les devolviera a su "Camarada".

\- ¡Oigan, devuélvanme a Tablón, par de ladrones!. Gritó el chico furioso.

\- ¡Oh, ¿lo quieres?! ¡Tómalo!. Le devolvió Lana a Tablón, lanzando tan fuerte a la tabla, la cual terminó por derribar al pelón en las calles una vez más.

Una vez que tenían las calles seguras, Lori tomó un atajo, guiada por Doble D, quien ya estaba mareado y vomitaba dentro de una bolsa de papel, fueron hacia los callejones, pero al llegar hasta allí, fueron emboscados por Rolf, quien se subió al techo de la van y con Wilfred, utilizando su cola, logró abrir el techo y agarrar a Doble D de su gorra.

\- ¡Amigos, amigos, auxilio! Gritó el chico intelectual.

\- ¡Ahora conocerán la ira del Hijo del Pastor, nadie se burla de Rolf y vive para contarlo!. Les dijo, muy furioso, el extranjero, quien tenía medio cuerpo de Doble D fuera de la van, justo en ese momento, Lisa se subió al techo con sus experimentos.

\- ¡Oye, bravucón sin cerebro! Le llamó ella.

Rolf se giró.

\- ¡Recibe esto, nunca trates mal a un intelectual, porque un día será tu jefe!. Gritó ella, lanzando una sustancia, hecha de sus experimentos, la cual causó que Rolf resbalara y cayera sobre Wilfred, el cual se detuvo y lanzó al sueco contra un contenedor de basura, estrellándose contra el mismo.

Una vez que Doble D fuera salvado por Lisa, volvieron a sentarse, pero la calma duró pocos segundos, ya que unas fuertes embestidas, producidas por Kevin, quien iba con su bicicleta a toda velocidad, golpeaba el lado derecho de la van y con Nazz se preparaban para el asalto.

\- ¡Eddy, ayuda! Gritó Ed, quien fue atrapado por el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Ahora sí voy a divertirme contigo junto con los dos tarados de tus amigos! ¡Vas a pagarme por las heridas que me hicieron!. Juró Kevin.

\- ¡Suficiente, ya me harté!. Papa, perdóname por lo que voy a hacer. Exclamó Lori, harta de los ataques, cambiando los papeles y embistiendo a Kevin y Nazz, los cuales salieron disparados como proyectiles.

* * *

Una vez que perdieron de vista a Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny y Tablón, la van salió de los callejones y se internó dentro del basurero. Todo permanecía tranquilo, sin ningún problema, pero lo que no sabían era que ese sitio era estratégico para que se llevara a cabo una emboscada y así atrapar a los Ed´s.

\- ¿Estaremos a salvo ahora? Preguntó Leni, viendo que no había presencia enemiga por los alrededores.

\- Eso espero, ¿y por qué les perseguían a ustedes?. Quiso saber Lincoln, llevando la calma y preguntando a los Ed´s de lo sucedido.

\- Verás, Lincoln, hubo una falla en...Iba a contarles Doble D, pero Eddy le tapó la boca.

\- No es momento. Dijo el joven, tratando de ocultar cualquier indicio de culpabilidad, cosa que hizo sospechar a Lincoln aún más.

Mientras que avanzaban por los caminos, de vuelta y posicionado en las montañas de basura, se hallaba Kevin, quien estaba con Rolf, Nazz, Johnny y Tablón, listos para emboscar a la van y atacar a los Ed´s de una buena vez. Y sucedió, ya que el pelirrojo dio la señal y se lanzaron al asalto, atacando ambos flancos del coche y tratando de quebrar los vidrios de las ventanas, para así sacar a los tres amigos y darles una golpiza.

\- ¡Oigan, atrás, atrás, ¿no oyen?! ¡Este auto es de mi papa, si le hacen un daño, ustedes lo pagan!. Les advirtió Lori, quien tenía a Nazz en su ventanilla y ambas forcejaban por el volante del auto.

\- ¡Entreguen a los idiotas y nadie saldrá herido!. Ordenó Kevin.

\- ¡Jamás, los amigos jamás se traicionan!. Se negó Leni a obedecer el pedido de Kevin y le dio a él un puñetazo en la cara, el cual casi le hacía perder el equilibrio en su bicicleta.

(Música Fighthing Theme, Soundtrack del "Mafia")

\- ¡Eddy, vas a pagar caro por lo que le hiciste a mi cabello, la explosión de aquel carro me quemó parte del mismo!. Gritó Nazz, quien intentó estrangular al joven, pero Lucy se topó delante de ella, aparecieron sorpresivamente.

\- Buuu. Asustó la gótica a la chica rubia, quien se aferró a la parte de atrás de la bicicleta de Kevin.

\- ¡Rolf hará de las cabezas de los Ed´s trofeos!. Exclamó el sueco, listo para darles una paliza, pero cuando quitó el techo de la van dañada, fue recibido por Lynn, quien le dio varios golpes con su bate de baseball en la cabeza, mientras que Luna se encargaba de Johnny, a quien le atacó con su guitarra en la cabeza.

\- ¡Juro que me vengaré, Ed, Edd, Eddy! Juró el pelón, pero antes de caer al suelo, se aferró a la parte de atrás de la van, logrando salvarse de una dolorosa caída.

Con los enemigos ahora sobre el coche, Lori tomó un desvío, salió hacia el parque del pueblo, en donde allí derribaron varios de los juegos, como toboganes y el sube y baja, así como la valla de entrada y que rodeaba el perímetro, que quedó destruida y también el colapso de los árboles de los alrededores.

\- ¡Son todos nuestros, malditos, van a pagar caro! Gritó Kevin, quien ya estaba a punto de entrar junto con sus amigos, pero Doble D tuvo una idea.

\- Kevin, chicos, discúlpeme. Pidió con toda educación y se aferró a la calesita giratoria, la cual comenzó a girar en círculos con la van, para que luego tomara vuelo hacia el Oeste y así alejarse para siempre de Peach Creek.

La van se perdió hacia el Oeste con los Ed´s y los Loud, siendo vistos por los chicos del vecindario, quienes no habían podido cumplir su venganza.

\- ¡Juro que los agarraré, IDIOTAS!. Gritó Kevin, furioso por no haber podido cumplir con la misión, mientras que Nazz lloraba, Rolf partió hacia su casa para preparar su equipo de viaje, él iba a ir en busca de los Ed´s y los Loud, para así castigarlos, mientras que Johnny y Tablón habían desaparecido misteriosamente.

El exilio había comenzado, no podrían regresar a Peach Creek, pero, ¿qué ocurriría con ellos en el camino?, ¿adónde fueron a parar los Ed´s con los Loud?. Eso se estaba por descubrir a continuación en el capítulo siguiente.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina la tercera parte con el comienzo del exilio de los Ed´s fuera de Peach Creek junto con los Loud, ¿Qué pasará ahora?, ¿Saldrán bien después de aquella caída estrepitosa? ¿Y qué harán los chicos del vecindario de ahora en adelante?. Las respuestas serán ofrecidas en el próximo capítulo :D.**

 **Saludos, fuertes abrazos y agradecimientos para:**

 *** DoubleD22: De nada, Camarada :D. Espero que estés bien.**

 *** mmunocan: Gracias por tus reviews, me alegra mucho de que te guste este crossover, lo tenía planeado desde hacía ya un mes entero :).**

 *** FreedomGundam96: Uhhh D:, Lola les ha lanzado la "Somnolencia Terrible", ahora tus OC y vos van a quedar con las caras dibujadas, tranquilos, eso se puede quitar. Pero si quieren evitar palizas por parte de Kevin y su grupo, será mejor que les tiendan una trampa a ellos, vayan para Giudecca y de ahí los meten presos a Cocitos :D. Cuídate, amigo y a prepararse para el fin de semana que viene, que se estrena "Saintia Shö" y el capítulo 2 de Soul of Gold :D.**

 **Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo, no olviden comentar y que tengan todos ustedes un buen Sábado :D. Cuídense, Camaradas.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Exilio, esa era la palabra que pasaba por la mente de los Ed´s al momento de tener que dejar precipitadamente Peach Creek para siempre, todo por una estafa que salió mal, pero, ¿Quién tenía la culpa de entonces? ¿Ed, Eddy o Doble D?. Ahora que ellos habían dejado el barrio, sabían que no podrían volver por un largo tiempo y eso llevaría preocupación a sus familias.

Por la mente de los jóvenes y de los Loud, cuando Doble D se aferró a la calesita giratoria, sacándose de encima a los chicos del vecindario, comandados por Kevin, salieron disparados como si fuera un misil o una bala de cañón hacia un objetivo incierto.

\- ¡Juro que algún día los atraparé, IDIOTAS!. Gritó Kevin, furioso y lanzó su gorra al suelo, molesto por no haber podido darles una paliza a los Ed´s.

El parque había quedado completamente destruido, como si un bombardeo hubiera lanzado todas sus bombas hacia objetivos enemigos y los destruyera por completo, habían muchos árboles derribados, varios juegos colapsados, los destrozos llegaban hasta las calles, donde restos de árboles y las alambradas partidas y hundidas marcaban que la fuga había terminado en un éxito para los Ed´s y los Loud, pero con el precio que debían pagar: Los primeros no podían volver nunca más a Peach Creek, estaban marcados por la desgracia y si se les ocurría regresar, serían castigados por la estafa que salió mal.

\- ¡Kevin! ¡¿Dónde estás?! Llamó Nazz al chico pelirrojo, quien estaba atorada en los árboles, mientras que Johnny y Tablón habían sido despedidos como misiles hasta hundirse en la calle.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo, casi eran míos, no debemos dejarlos ir, no después de lo que hicieron!. Gritó Kevin, molesto por lo ocurrido y llegó hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Esperamos hasta que vuelvan? [Preguntó Nazz, quien fue ayudada por Kevin a levantarse y estaba llorando a mares por lo ocurrido] Porque ¡tengo que ponerme extensiones, broncearme, arreglarme, hacerme pedicura y mi mascarilla de aguacate!. Lloró ella, abrazada a Kevin y sin soltarlo.

Lo que no sabían era que Sarah y Jimmy habían llegado para escuchar todo y ver qué decisiones tomarían al respecto.

\- ¡Ya no llores, chica chillona! Rolf se hará cargo de encontrar a los Chicos Ed y aplastarlos como las pulgas que les saco a Wilfred en el Verano. Juró Rolf, cerrando el puño, de que cumpliría su venganza.

\- Desearán nunca haberse metido con Nazz Van Bartenschemear. Dijo Nazz, revelando su apellido proveniente de Holanda.

La furia era característica de alguien que es estafado, engañado y que ahora no hay más compasión que darle la paliza de sus vidas a los tres chicos prófugos, en especial en Nazz, quien tenía los puños apretados con fuerza.

\- Jamás me acercaré a esos sin un palo de tres metros. [Dijo Johnny y se dirigió hacia Tablón] ¿Qué? _Me leíste la mente, Tablón, es hora de llamar a las Fuerzas Especiales._ Le dijo en voz baja.

\- Esos idiotas no deben haber ido muy lejos, los encontraremos; iré por mi bici. Dijo Kevin, quien fue calle abajo para buscar su vehículo.

\- ¡Sí, Rolf sacará la Lanza de Guerra, los chicos Ed jamás volverán a acribillar la piel de Rolf!. Dio su grito de batalla el extranjero.

\- ¡Espérame, Kevin!. Pidió Nazz de que no se apresurara.

Mientras que del suelo salía Wilfred, quien había quedado enterrado por la fuerza de despegue de la van de los Loud, escuchó el llamado de su amo Rolf y fue con él, siendo observado por Sarah y Jimmy.

\- Cerdos, qué asco. Mostró su disgusto Sarah hacia esos animales.

\- Cielos, Sarah, todos van a ir a perseguir a Ed, Edd y Eddy, ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?. Preguntó Jimmy, un tanto preocupado por la situación en la que los chicos se habían metido.

\- No lo sé, Jimmy. Respondió su amiga.

\- Piensa en lo que les van a hacer, Sarah, va a ser peor que jabón en los ojos o mucho más. Mostró el chico sus miedos.

\- ¡Hagamos un día de campo!. Sugirió ella, poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! Jamás me perdería la golpiza de ellos por ninguna cosa en el Mundo. ¡Vamos!. Festejó Jimmy y tomando la mano de su mejor amiga, se dirigieron a preparar sus cosas para el momento tan esperado.

* * *

Por su parte, mientras que se iniciaba la persecución de los chicos del vecindario contra los Ed´s y los Loud, ellos habían salido disparados hacia el Oeste, internándose en el Oeste de Canadá, hacia los valles, en donde el coche de la familia terminó por dar varios saltos en el aire hasta estrellarse contra una formación de rocas, las cuales no hirieron a nadie.

\- Muy bien, aquí termina el viaje. Dijo Lori, quien se recuperaba del golpe contra la bolsa de aire.

\- ¿Están todos bien?. Preguntó Doble D, quien miró a Ed, el cual no paraba de ser abrazado por Leni.

\- ¿Ya pasó todo, Doble D?. Preguntó Ed a su amigo.

\- Tranquilo, todo está bien, ¿Eddy?. Respondió Doble D al muchacho, pero cuando se dirigió hacia su amigo de remera amarilla, lo vio abrazando a Lucy, sin querer soltarse.

Todos se voltearon para verlo:

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?. Preguntó Eddy, quien no le gustó para nada que todos lo vieran de esa manera tan llamativa y extraña.

Miró a todas partes y se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, ya que estaba abrazando a Lucy y no podía dejar de hacerlo, aunque su cuerpo lo intentara.

\- ¿Estás bien?. Preguntó Lucy, quien al hablar de forma sorpresiva, terminó por asustar a Eddy.

\- S...sí, estoy bien. [Le dijo y miró a todas partes, viendo que nadie los estaba siguiendo] ¡Los perdimos, sí, los hemos perdidos!. Festejó el muchacho.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?. Preguntó Doble D.

\- Porque ya no nos siguen, podemos bajar, ahora. Dijo Lori y comenzaron a descender del coche destruido.

Pero cuando llego el turno de Eddy para bajarse, alguien lo detuvo, no le dejo bajar y cuando miro al culpable, su rostro se quedo helado al ver que habia sido Lucy la que le detenia el paso hacia afuera.

\- Lucy. DIjo el chico, quien intentaba no estallar de la furia acumulada.

\- Si tienes algun plan, espero verlo pronto y tal vez todo esto lleve a un problema mas grande, solo te dejo esta advertencia, Eddy y es que la mentira y las estafas no son duraderas, tu has cavado tu propia tumba y te llevara a enfrentar una dura y cruda verdad, solo espero que lo entiendas. Ah, por cierto, gracias por el abrazo, solo que haya sido porque estabas asustado y no porque ocultes algo. Le dejo Lucy su mensaje, haciendo que Eddy la ignorara.

\- Si, si, a la orden, Duquesa del Terror. Dijo el chico, burlandose de ella.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Eddy se bajó del coche destruido de los Loud, la furia lo consumía por dentro, ya que parecía que Lucy se había burlado de él, cuando en realidad le había dicho sus verdades, cosa que el chico debió mantenerse callado, sabía bien que si soltaba demasiado la lengua, terminaría por empeorar las cosas, ¿cómo volverían a casa? ¿Qué pensarían los padres de los chicos Loud sobre esa "fuga"? Y peor aún, ¿lograrían evitar la paliza de Kevin y su banda? Ya que sabía que en cualquier se estarían poniendo en marcha hacia el Oeste para ir por ellos, estaba seguro pero por ahora no era motivo de preocupación para los Ed´s.

\- _"Solo recuerda esto, Eddy: Tus mentiras quedarán expuestas, si no quieres quedar solo ni perder a tus amigos, entonces acepta el trato, di la verdad, no quiero oír ninguna queja, acepta este boleto de salvación o paga las consecuencias. Pronto te darás cuenta de que no podrás mantener de pie tus engaños, ya que tú mismo estás hundiendo tu propio barco."_ Recordó las palabras de Lucy y se le vino a la mente cuando durante el "aterrizaje", se abrazó con fuerza a la gótica e incluso pudo ella ver unas pequeñas lágrimas, pero ¿por qué lloraba?.

Esa pieza principal ya iba a salir a flote, pero por ahora Eddy debía mantener la moral en sus amigos bien alta, de lo contrario terminarían perdiéndose o peor.

\- Como si esa gótica fuera a decirme que yo miento, jaja, en tus sueños, niña, yo no miento, ahora verás. Dijo Eddy, dejando de lado todo lo que le había dicho Lucy, para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

Caminaba como si fuera un importante personaje de la película de comedia o aventura o tal vez un Príncipe que ingresaba a su Castillo, pero lo que sabían tanto Doble D y Ed, al igual que los Loud, de que estaban perdidos en los valles del Oeste de Canadá, no sabían cómo volver ni había una forma de contactarse con sus familias, ya que no había señal en el celular de Lori.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber cómo vamos a volver a casa?! Preguntó Lori, molesta y aterrada, ya que sus padres la castigarían por lo de la van y por haberse "fugado".

\- Bueno, bueno, tranquilas, todas tranquilas, ¿sí?, por favor. Pidió Doble D pero los nervios iban creciendo, ya que a pesar de ser un genio, un chico inteligente, en esta oportunidad no había una forma de cómo volver a casa.

\- ¿Qué hacemos, Doble D?. Preguntó Ed, al ver que no había forma de calmar la tensión y las peleas que crecían en aquella familia.

Justo en ese momento llegó la "Salvación", como los Mercenarios griegos que habían acompañado al Príncipe Dario El Joven para recuperar el trono imperial de Persia,el cual había sido robado por su hermano y también Príncipe, llamado Artajerjes. Dicha misión terminó en fracaso pero los griegos que sobrevivieron, guiados por un joven Soldado, lograron volver a Grecia. Así era Eddy, había llegado con la solución, con la "Vuelta a Grecia". Sacó del interior de sus bolsillos su billetera, abriéndola ante la mirada de todos y reveló su "Boleto de Salvación", una postal que le había enviado su hermano.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Eddy?. Preguntó Ed.

\- ¡Esto, chicos, es nuestro boleto de salvación! Esta postal me la envió mi hermano por correo, dice que su vida es un éxito y estoy seguro de que él nos podrá ayuda. Dijo el chico, llevando su mensaje hacia todos ellos, incluyendo a sus dos amigos, quienes estaban desesperados por volver.

\- ¿Una postal? Bien hecho, genio. Dijo Lori con un tono de sarcasmo.

\- ¡No! ¡No es solo una postal, es la llave hacia la salvación!. Dijo Eddy, actuando como si fuera un Dios o Moisés guiando a su Pueblo por el desierto de Egipto.

\- Como sea, ¿dónde nos dice que debemos ir? Quiso saber Lori.

\- ¡Shh! Quiero oír. Le ordenó Leni de que se callara.

\- _Es solo una postal, ¿Qué nos dirá?_. Ya el temperamento de la rubia mayor iba a un aumento explosivo.

\- ¡Vean! Pidió Eddy y cuando Doble D tomó la postal, la comenzó a analizar pero no llegó a nada concentro.

\- Eddy, esto no tiene ninguna dirección o sello postal, ¿cómo llegaremos hasta donde está tu hermano, si no tenemos un dato por lo menos?. Quiso saber Doble D al respecto.

\- ¡Solo síganme, sé como llegar! ¡Siganme los buenos!. Dijo, tomando la antorcha de guía y líder, comenzando a dejar la van destruida.

Antes de irse, Doble D tomó un anotador y puso una etiqueta que decía _"Fuera de Servicio"._

\- ¡Apúrate, Cabeza de Calcetín!. Pidió Eddy.

\- ¡Voy, Eddy, ya voy!. Respondió Doble D y fue corriendo para alcanzarles el paso.

\- ¡Vamos a ver al Hermano de Eddy, Doble D, estoy muy feliz!. Festejó Ed, después de tanto sufrir con la persecución y el exilio de Peach Creek.

* * *

Mientras tanto, ya Kevin y Nazz dejaban el barrio para dirigirse a la cacería de los Ed´s y los Loud, ya que el pelirrojo los culpaba por haberlos ayudado a escapar. Fue entonces que montó la chica rubia la bicicleta del muchacho y se pusieron en marcha hacia el Oeste.

\- ¿No crees que deberíamos esperar hasta que regresen? Creo que ya aprendieron la lección. Sugirió Nazz, pero Kevin quería su venganza, estaba ciego de la furia.

\- Esos tontos se pasaron de la raya, Nazz, jaja, esperarlos en el barrio, de seguro se murieron y nosotros los esperaremos, pasará el tiempo y ya seremos viejo, ni soñando haría eso. Se negó Kevin, tras reírse.

\- No lo sé, no estoy segura. Dijo ella, dudando.

\- Nazz, escúchame, ¿sí? Escúchame. Pidió el pelirrojo la atención de la chica, deteniendo su bicicleta.

La rubia se lo quedó mirando.

\- Ellos se han burlado muy feo, entiendo que quieras perdonar a uno de ellos, pero si quieres, perdona a Doble D, pero cuando yo haya saciado mi furia contra ellos. Le dijo el muchacho y volvió a pedalear.

\- Está bien, espero que los podamos encontrar, pueden estar en cualquier parte. Dijo la rubia.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, no pueden esconderse para siempre. Le respondió el pelirrojo y se dirigieron hacia el Oeste.

* * *

 **Otro capítulo que marca el comienzo del viaje de los Ed´s con los Loud, mientras que los chicos del barrio ya comienzan su persecución, ¿lograrán llegar con el hermano de Eddy antes de que les alcancen?. No se lo vayan a perder :D.**

 **Saludos y Feliz Año Nuevo para mmunocan, FreedomGundam96 y DoubleD22.**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Había empezado una segunda etapa en el viaje de los Ed´s junto con los Loud, quienes los habían ayudado a escapar, después de una serie de frenéticas persecuciones por todo Peach Creek, donde dejaron su huella, como si se tratara del paso de un bombardeo, sumando que la furia de los chicos del vecindario, guiados por Kevin durante el intento de darles una paliza a los tres responsables por los daños y las heridas sufridas, habían comenzado con la persecución, la cual iba dirigida hacia el Oeste, donde los Ed´s habían aterrizado junto con los Loud en un puente que llevaba hacia los valles de Canadá bajo una cálida mañana del Verano Boreal.

\- ¿Se puede saber hacia dónde o en qué dirección vive tu hermano, Eddy? Quiso saber Doble D, mientras que iban caminando hacia el Oeste, pero sin ninguna coordenada o dirección al respecto.

\- Tú tranquilo, que llegaremos, además mi hermano es el terror de esos idiotas del barrio. Calmó el muchacho la tensión, la cual crecía de vez en cuando, en especial en las Gemelas Lola y Lana, ya que de vez en cuando, se la pasaban peleando por cualquier cosa.

\- Eddy, espero que sepas hacia donde nos llevas, porque nosotros no conocemos a tu hermano y que encima tú nos llevaste hasta esta zona sin ningún conocimiento al respecto. Intervino Lincoln.

\- Escucha, Albino Ruso, todo irá bien, mientras que no hagamos enojar a mi hermano, pronto él nos recibirá como a Reyes. Volvió a tranquilizarlo y Lincoln volvió con sus hermanas.

Se encontraban atravesando los campos, verdes y llenos de vida, una gran tranquilidad podía sentirse en aquellos sitios tan alejados de la vida en la ciudad y el ruido que la caracterizaba a la misma.

\- Dios, este sitio tanta calma, creo que voy a vomitar, sin ningún concierto, menos mal que traje mi guitarra para darle alegría al ambiente. Dijo Luna y comenzaba a tocar un tema de rock para animar al grupo.

(Música Shiroyama, Sabaton)

\- Muy interesante ese tema en la canción, la cual habla sobre los Samurai y su última guerra en el Siglo XIX. Dijo Lisa, analizando aquellos acontecimientos históricos.

\- Es cierto, la Clase Samurai era una de las más importantes en Japón durante la Era del Shogunato, hasta la Revolución Meiji que reinstala al Emperador con las funciones políticas y religiosas. Agregó Doble D y eso le llamó la atención.

\- No sabía que interesaba la historia. Dijo la chica castaña.

\- La amo junto con las ciencias, por eso...Pero cuando Doble D comenzó a relatarte en ese momento a Lisa sobre sus gustos, las emociones dormidas de la chica despertaron por fin y se abrazó con fuerza al chico de gorra negra.

\- _"Y decían que la música de estos días no tiene de importante, jaja, en su cara, hipócritas"._ Río Luna para sus adentros, sabiendo que había logrado unir a Lisa con Doble D en aquel momento.

Por su parte, Leni se hallaba mirando sus bocetos pero al no tener tiempo para dibujar, decidió acercarse más al grupo, cosa que le tocó hablar con Ed.

\- Hola. Dijo ella con un tono tímido.

\- Hola, mucho gusto, soy Ed. Se presentó el chico de remera verde.

\- Igualmente, debo agradecerte que me hayas salvado en aquel momento del escape de la casa, estoy agradecida por eso. Dijo Leni, mientras que el muchacho la abrazaba y aceptaba las gracias.

A su vez, Eddy se encontraba guiando al grupo hacia el Oeste, cuando ya estaban por llegar hacia un camino bloqueado por una cerca de madera y que tenía un letrero en la misma. Por aquellos momentos, el muchacho estaba en la gloria, se sentía como Moisés al guiar al Pueblo de Israel fuera de Egipto hacia la Tierra Prometida, hacia Tierra Santa, pero cuando estaba disfrutando esa victoria, sintió que alguien lo sacaba de sus pensamientos.

\- Espero que sepas hacia dónde nos llevas, porque de lo contrario también tendrás problemas aquí, Eddy. Dijo Lucy, quien apareció sorpresivamente y asustando al muchacho.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Dios, Lucy, deja de aparecer de esa manera! ¡No entiendo cómo es que no has matado a nadie de un infarto por tus apariciones sorpresa!. Gritó Eddy, muy molesto y estaba por estallar de la furia, ya que la gótica lo había sacado de sus pensamientos de gloria y poder.

\- ¿Acaso me ves la cara de tonta? Preguntó la peli negra con sarcasmo.

\- Deja el sarcasmo y sé una persona normal. Dijo Eddy, pero en ese momento, al oír esas palabras, Lucy le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara, la cual terminó por derribarlo al muchacho, quien cayó al piso.

Luna dejó de toca, Lisa y Doble D pararon de hablar y hasta Leni y Ed se horrorizaron al ver lo que le había pasado a su amigo en esos momentos.

\- ¡Dios, Eddy!. Gritaron sus dos amigos, quienes lo ayudaron a levantar.

\- Lucy, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Lincoln, quien fue con Lori y las demás hermanas para ver si estaba bien.

\- No debió haberme dicho eso. Fue la respuesta de la gótica, mientras que el peli blanco se volteaba y miraba a Eddy con furia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE LE DIJISTE A LUCY, EDDY?!. Quiso saber Lincoln, quien tomó al muchacho del cuello de su camisa y mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¡No le dije nada, así que bájale la espuma a tu chocolate y suéltame!. Respondió el chico muy furioso y le lanzó una mirada de odio.

\- Me dijo que _"debía dejar el sarcasmo y ser una persona normal"_. Dio a conocer Lucy las palabras que le había dicho Eddy a ella.

\- Ella es como es, ¿por qué no la dejas en paz?. Le dijo Lincoln, mientras que se iba calmando.

\- Como sea, Ruso. Respondió Eddy con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? Preguntó Lori, furiosa.

\- ¡Nada! Nada, tranquila, todo está bien, ya pidió disculpas. Salvó Doble D a su amigo, quien continuó con su marcha.

\- _¡Sí quieren continuar con el camino, entonces no se detengan, ya muévanse!._ Ordenó en la lejanía Eddy, quien había bajado por una serie de colinas empinadas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, justo en el mismo momento en el que Kevin y Nazz dejaban Peach Creek para dirigirse hacia el Oeste y darles caza a los Ed´s y los Loud, Sarah y Jimmy habían preparado una cesta con comida para hacer un picnic y ser testigos de la paliza que les daría a esos tres chicos, por lo cual fueron caminando y siguiendo la pista de los dos chicos que iban en la bicicleta, pero en aquel momento, se internaron en los bosques y terminaron en el "Parque de Remolques", un territorio que nadie quería meterse jamás.

\- Sarah, no debes entrar por allí, es territorio de las Hermanas Crueles, las que nos hacen la vida imposible. Trató Jimmy de sugerirle que cambiaran de ruta.

\- Vamos, Jimmy, ¿acaso eres cobarde? ¿Te quieres perder la paliza que le darán al bobo de mi hermano? Preguntó Sarah, haciendo que se levantara la moral del chico y decidieron cruzar hacia aquella zona.

Aquel sitio no era bueno para estar, pero a pesar de que estaba vacío, se podía percibir un peligro en los alrededores, como si estuvieran bajo una eterna vigilancia y que no les dejaba de mirar. Justo en aquel momento, Jimmy fue atrapado por una fuerza enemiga, la cual lo dejó colgado como si se tratara de un trofeo de caza.

\- ¡Aww, miren, chicas lo que atrapé, a un lindo chiquillo!. Dijo Lee Cruel.

\- ¡Por favor, no me hagan daño! Rogó Jimmy por clemencia, mientras que las otras dos hermanas, May y Marie, quienes comenzaron a molestarlo y a utilizarlo como Sirviente, justo en ese momento, Sarah, quien vio todo lo acontecido, salió para rescatar a su amigo.

\- ¡Dejen en paz a Jimmy, Brujas!. Ordenó la chica.

\- Vaya, con que la Princesa vino a salvar al Príncipe, jaja, veamos si puedes con nosotras. Dijo May Cruel, mientras que se abalanzaban sobre la pelirroja y la comenzaban a torturar con hacerle una de las más de las bromas más asquerosas y que era el "Oído Hidratado".

Jimmy no podía tolerar con ver ese repugnante acto, por lo cual rompió el silencio.

\- ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO LE HAGAN DAÑO! ¡NOSOTROS ÍBAMOS A SEGUIR A LOS CHICOS DEL VECINDARIO, YA QUE ED, EDD Y EDDY ESCAPARON POR ALGO QUE HICIERON Y LES IBAN A DAR LA PALIZA DE SUS VIDAS, NOSOTROS SOLO ÍBAMOS A SER TESTIGOS DE LOS GOLPES! ¡POR FAVOR, NO LASTIMEN A SARAH, POR FAVOR!. Contó Jimmy toda la verdad y las hermanas soltaron a la chica pelirroja.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nuestros novios en peligro?! Preguntó Lee.

\- Muy bien, tendremos que hacer algo con los perseguidores de ellos. Dijo May.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer? Sugirió Marie en aquellos momentos.

\- Chicas, amarren a esos dos renacuajos, nos vamos de cacería. Ordenó Lee y sus hermanas se llevaron a Sarah y Jimmy y de ahí comenzar con el viaje.

El plan de ellas era seguir el rastro a los chicos que perseguían a los Ed´s y detenerlos, para luego salvarlos de la paliza que les querían dar.

* * *

Volviendo con los Ed´s y los Loud, ambos grupos, llegaron a unos extensos campos con vacas, mientras que iban cruzando las puertas, vieron que el cartel que habían visto anteriormente decía "Propiedad Privada", por lo cual no podían traspasar aquel lugar, pero para Eddy no hacía falta hacerle caso, por lo cual se adentraron en aquellas tierras, cosa que a Ed le encantaba y mucho esos animales.

\- Interesante, se puede notar que al dueño no le importa nada que entremos. Dijo Lana, mientras que cerraban la puerta e ingresaban en los campos.

\- Tal vez se fue de vacaciones. Alegó Lynn

\- ¿Acaso nunca escucharon la frase "el tiempo vuela"; jajaja, ¿entienden?. Lanzó Luan su broma al respecto, pero nadie le hizo caso.

\- Continuemos antes de que nos vean y llamen a la Policía. Pidió Lori, mientras que se ponían en marcha de nuevo.

Y a su vez, Eddy continuaba relatando sobre las experiencias pasadas con su hermano, cuando en ese momento, fue golpeado por las ubres de una vaca, en donde quedó grabada su imagen.

\- ¡Ed!. Gritó el chico.

\- Miren, chicos, hice un grabado de Eddy. Les mostró Ed su obra maestra.

\- Jajaja, es bastante gracioso, jajaja. Río Lincoln con sus hermanas, incluyendo Lucy.

Eddy se quitó la ubre de encima y miró a todos con furia.

\- Esta vez te la perdono, Ed, pero la próxima no seré bondadoso. Dijo Eddy en forma amenazante y al final volvieron a ponerse en marcha.

\- ¡Escuchen, miren! Debemos ir hacia el Oeste, he analizado la postal que el hermano de Eddy le había enviado y según mis cálculos, mejor dicho, nuestros cálculos, tenemos que dirigirnos hacia esta dirección. Eddy, aquí hay una señal, una fábrica de bromas, así que he visto bien hacia dónde hay que y debemos seguir todo hacia el Oeste. Dijo Doble D, quien con Lisa analizaron a fondo la postal y fue entonces que el chico de remera amarilla comprendió la situación.

\- ¡Muy bien, ya oyeron a Lisa y a mi amigo, hacia el Oeste!. Pidió Eddy y fueron dejando los dos grupos los campos.

* * *

 **Y la primera parte del viaje llega a su fin :3. Espero que les vaya a gustar, ya que este es mi "Regalo de Día de Reyes Magos". Saludos para mmunocan, FreedomGundam96 y DoubleD22 :D. Cuídense y que tengan un buen día Viernes para todos ustedes :D.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Volviendo al barrio, poco después de que partieran Kevin y Nazz en la bicicleta del primero para darle caza a los Ed´s y los Loud, siguiendo seguidos por Sarah y Jimmy, antes de caer en manos de las Hermanas Crueles, las cuales se lanzaron también pero para proteger a sus "novios", Johnny y Tablón se dirigieron hacia el escondite secreto que tenían en un viejo tronco de árbol, el cual era una puerta de acceso hacia la guarida donde se convirtieron en el "Capitán Sandía" y la "Astilla Maravilla", donde se dirigieron de vuelta a las calles para ir en busca de los Ed´s y darles su merecido en nombre de la Justicia.

\- Acabaremos con los Ed´s y su legado de estafas para siempre, vamos, amigo, que la Justicia va a imponerse. Dijo Johnny a su amigo y se dirigieron por las calles de la solitaria Peach Creek hacia la parada del bus **(colectivo, autobús, como quieran llamarlo)**.

* * *

A su vez, Rolf iba montado en una enorme montaña de sus pertenencias y en especial del rastrillo que llevaba consigo como arma para castigar a los prófugos por haberle causado heridas en su cuerpo. Si se trataba de una cuestión que alcanzaba su honor familiar, el extranjero tomaba cartas en el asunto y preparaba sus represalias contra los agresores, por lo cual se llevó una gran cantidad de artefactos de su familia, el rastrillo del Castigo y comida para su viaje por los Valles del Oeste de Canadá, todo subido a la espalda de su cerdo Wilfred, el cual era el caballo y mula de carga.

En aquel momento, vio que un objeto centelleante llamaba su atención, por lo cual detuvo la marcha de Wilfred y se dirigió hacia la primera pista sobre los Ed´s. Se bajó a toda prisa de su asiento y con un par de instrumentos científicos antiguos, procedentes de Suecia, examinó palo a palmo de lo que era un vehículo que usaron los chicos para fugarse.

\- Jaja, los Chicos Ed´s piensan que pueden engañar al Hijo del Pastor, pero se han equivocado. ¡Wilfred, ven aquí!. Río el extranjero y llamó a su cerdo, el cual llegó rápidamente para que pudiera su dueño tomar un par de elementos, en especial unos huevos, los cuales puso a freír sobre el capó de la van que pertenecía a los Loud y averiguar por cuánto tiempo estaba allí aquel coche.

Pronto llegaron los resultados.

\- No hace más de una hora y...[Rolf se dirigió hacia un papel que estaba colocado en el frente del coche abollado] ¿Qué es esto? ¿Ah? _"Fuera de Servicio"._ Rolf solo conoce a una sola persona con una característica así y es el Chico Doble D. Y por lo que veo, no fue hace mucho, tal vez una hora o dos. [Después de examinar el papel de Doble D, el extranjero miró hacia el suelo y vio unas marcas que llevaban hacia más del Oeste.] ¡Bien, Wilfred, nos vamos!. Terminó su investigación y partió hacia aquellas regiones junto con su cerdo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, volviendo con los Ed´s y los Loud, éstos estaban cruzando por unos gigantescos campos de girasoles, los cuales divertían y mucho a las gemelas Lola y Lana, pero para otros mostraban que estaban completamente perdidos.

\- Menos mal que siempre cuento con esto. Dijo Doble D, quien tomó un Sextante y empezó a calcular bien la posición en la que podría estar la tal fábrica de bromas.

\- Hay dos opciones, Mi Amigo: La fábrica se mudó o la demolieron. Dio Lisa sus dos teorías.

\- Esperemos que no, porque de lo contrario Eddy nos habría llevado hacia un callejón sin salida, esto es como resolver un puzzle muy complicado. Alegó Doble D, mientras que iba tomando notas.

\- Tranquilo, nada es imposible en esta vida. Le dedicó Lisa una sonrisa al muchacho, quien se ruborizó.

A su vez, Ed iba jugando con los girasoles junto con Leni, mientras que Lori intentaba obtener cobertura en la señal de su celular, pero en medio de los campos, era tarea imposible.

\- Oigan, Tórtolos, ¿Qué están haciendo con eso?. Quiso saber Eddy, quien miró a Doble D y Lisa con el Sextante.

\- Eddy, para tu información, lo que llevo en mis manos no es un telescopio, como piensas decirme, esto es un Sextante. Le explicó Doble D el nombre de aquel instrumento.

Al oír eso, Eddy y Ed comenzaron a aguantarse las risas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene?. Quiso saber Lisa, mirando seria a aquellos dos amigos del chico de gorra negra.

\- ¿Cómo dijo que se llama?. Volvió a preguntar Eddy, quien estaba rojo de la risa.

\- Se llama Sextante y sirve para...Les explicaba Doble D pero en aquel momento, sus amigos estallaron de la risa.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Estallaron los dos Ed´s de la risa, mientras que Doble D y Lisa se les quedaba mirando serios.

\- ¿Siempre se ponen así?. Preguntó la castaña intelectual.

\- Por desgracia, sí. Fue la respuesta de Doble D.

\- ¡Jajaja, eso fue genial, Dios, tenías que ver tu cara, Doble D, cuando...! Río Eddy y en aquel momento, terminó por chocarse contra una misteriosa pared que se le interpuso en medio del camino.

\- ¡Eddy, ¿estás bien?!. Preguntó Ed, quien fue en su auxilio.

\- ¿Anotaron la matrícula del camión?. Preguntó el joven mareado.

\- Vaya, nunca creí que te llegaría parte de tu castigo. Dijo Lucy, quien apareció de golpe, asustando a Eddy y llamando la atención de los demás.

\- ¿Están todos bien?. Preguntó Lincoln, quien corrió hacia donde estaban ellos.

\- Por suerte sí, además Eddy no tuvo un infarto. Respondió Lucy, mientras que el muchacho la miraba con odio.

\- _¿Por qué me persigues? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Déjame tranquilo!._ Le ordenó Eddy a ella, tomándola de los hombros y sin llamar la atención.

\- Porque eres un mentecato, un tonto y un orgulloso que ahora viene a tomar los laureles de la victoria, cuando fue tu amigo Doble D quien halló esta fábrica, que tal vez sea la de bromas, tú solo nos has estado guiando por campos y más campos. Respondió la gótica con todo sarcasmo hacia Eddy.

Eddy se guardó la bronca, porque no quería tener otro pleito con Lincoln, ya que el anterior había sido grave y no era bueno volver a arrojar leña al fuego, así se alejó de Lucy y así veía lo que estaba delante de ellos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó Leni y pronto se quedaron con que estaban delante de la fábrica de bromas que tanto andaban buscando.

\- ¡Jajajaja, se los dije, se los dije, jajajaja, vamos! ¡HERMANO, YA ESTOY AQUÍ!. Pidió Eddy y se dirigieron al interior del edificio.

* * *

Abrieron las puertas pero al pensar que el hermano de Eddy estaría allí, se encontraron con una postal que reflejaba todo lo contrario: La Fábrica de Bromas estaba completamente vacía, no había gente trabajando, parecía que había caído en la bancarrota, además de que todo el sitio estaba completamente lleno de polvo y telas de araña.

\- ¡Agh, polvo! Va a arruinar mi vestido, Lincoln, cargame en tus brazos. Ordenó Lola.

\- Awww, la Señorita Lindura no quiere ensuciarse, te lo pierdes. Dij Lana, quien por el contrario, disfrutaba del polvo.

\- Está bien, ven, sube. Aceptó Lincoln y cargó a su hermana gemela.

Por su parte, Luan estaba en el Paraíso, ya que la comedia era su fuerte, la amaba y por lo tanto, buscaba en las cajas objetos como pollos de hule, cojines ruidosos, fuegos artificiales, maquillaje de Payasos, muñecos sorpresa, entre otros artículos, de los cuales iba llevándose consigo en una maleta que tenía.

\- Fiuu, necesito uno de estos. Dijo ella, quien tomó una corneta para asustar a la gente.

\- Este sitio es perfecto para escribir poesía. Dijo Lucy, quien buscaba un lugar para sentarse e inspirarse.

A su vez, Doble D y Lisa iban buscando información acerca de aquella fábrica y por si llegaba a estar relacionada con el hermano de Eddy, por lo cual, subieron hacia unas escaleras que llevaban a una oficina.

\- Esta puerta está trabada. Dijo Lisa.

\- Con permiso, Señorita. Pidió el chico de la gorra negra y logró derribar la puerta, donde ingresaron.

* * *

\- Chicas, no se separen, este lugar es tétrico, Dios. Pidió Luna, cuando en ese momento, apareció Luan con "sangre" en sus ropas.

\- Los otros están atrapados adentro...sálvalos. Imitó la chica comediante a uno de los científicos del DBR, herido al inicio del juego "The House of The Dead".

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gritó la castaña rockera, quien salió corriendo de allí.

\- Jajajaja, parece que Luna se dejó caer en la trampa, jajajaja, ¿entienden?. Río Luan, mientras que veía a su hermana salir corriendo aterrada.

* * *

Volviendo a la oficina, Doble D junto con Lisa estaban revisando los archiveros, en aquellos muebles debería haber información que estuviera relacionada con la postal que el hermano de Eddy le había enviado a él tiempo atrás, en especial con aquel título que podía estar relacionado.

\- ¿Algo, Lisa?. Preguntó Doble D.

\- Para nada, pero...Dijo ella en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué encontraste?. Preguntó él, viendo que la joven castaña le traía unos documentos.

\- Esto es interesante y puede estar relacionado con lo que buscamos. Le dijo la chica intelectual.

Unos momentos de revisión, dieron la solución:

\- Estos son archivos de contaduría y envíos de logística para un parque de diversiones y aquí está el nombre de aquel lugar: "Mondo A´Gogo". Comprobó que todos los datos estuvieran correctos y para su sorpresa, lo estaban. Acto seguido, Doble D se dirigió unos mapas que había encontrado anteriormente.

\- Si unimos la posición de la fábrica de bromas con la postal, nos daría...¡Esta ubicación!. Señaló la chica, quien con la ayuda del chico de la gorra negra, llegaron a la conclusión de que debían ir ahora hacia el Este-Sureste, donde encontrarían la dirección del Parque de Diversiones "Mondo A´Gogo".

\- Excelente, andando. Pidió Doble D, no sin antes dejar una etiqueta, de las tantas que tenía en su anotador portátil y del mismo salió una que decía _"Polvoso",_ la cual fue depositada en el archivero.

* * *

Una vez que Lisa y Doble D terminaron de revisar la oficina de arriba, se reencontraron con Lori, Luna, quien estaba estrangulando a Luan por la broma que le había causado, Lola, quien seguía en los brazos de Lincoln, Lana, Lucy y Lynn.

\- ¿Ya está todo?. Preguntó la hermana mayor de la Familia Loud.

\- Todo listo, ya tenemos una buena ubicación. Respondió Doble D.

\- Así es y...Pero cuando Lisa iba a añadir su parte, vieron que faltaban tres personajes.

\- ¿Dónde están Leni, Eddy y Ed? Preguntó Lynn, cuando de golpe, vieron que los tres habían aparecido con hachas y cuchillos "clavados" en las cabezas y caían al piso, haciéndose pasar por víctimas de un asesino.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!. Gritaron todos y cundió el pánico, para que después de eso, salieran los responsables de aquella broma de mal gusto.

\- ¡SERÁN IDIOTAS LOS DOS...! Tú no, Leni...¡PERO USTEDES DOS, EDDY Y ED, SON LOS PEORES BROMISTAS DEL MUNDO, CASI ME CAUSAN UN INFARTO Y ASUSTARON A LAS MÁS PEQUEÑAS DE LOS LOUD!. Gritó Doble D, quien parecía que hecho efecto en sus amigos.

\- Oww, lo sentimos mucho, Doble D, toma, una ofrenda de paz de Ed. "Pidió" disculpas Ed, quien le pasó una lata que decía caramelos.

\- Disculpa aceptada, Ed y Eddy, tienes algo que...Pero cuando el intelectual destapó la tapa, ésta estalló como una bomba y mandó a volar por los alrededores cientos de miles de serpientes falsas, las cuales cayeron como bombardeos en los campos de girasoles, en el interior de la fábrica y las afueras.

* * *

Y aquella explosión había sido vista por Kevin y Nazz.

\- ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Preguntó la rubia, apuntando hacia el Sur.

\- Ya los tenemos. Gracias, Idiotas, nos han dado su ubicación. Dijo Kevin y se dirigió a toda prisa con la chica hacia la fábrica de bromas.

* * *

Los Ed´s y los Loud salieron de la fábrica, aún con los oídos zumbantes por la explosión anterior, donde se detuvieron en un río que iba todo hacia el Sur-Sureste.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que hallaron en la oficina?. Preguntó Lori, quien estaba con todos los demás, viendo a Doble D construir un bote que los llevara hacia la dirección dada.

\- Todo termina en el Este-Sureste, Lori, finalmente hemos dado con la pista del hermano de Eddy. Contó Lisa del descubrimiento que había hallado junto a Doble D.

\- ¡Se los dije, hermano, vamos por ti!. Exclamó Eddy, señalando hacia el Este, como todo un aventurero o como el Emperador Carlos I/V en el cuadro de Tizziano, donde éste miraba hacia el Oriente.

Pronto, el bote que el intelectual había estado construyendo, ya estaba listo para ser operativo.

\- Y ahora, Damas y Caballeros, si me prestan su atención, gracias: Aquí les traigo el navío que nos llevara a todos nosotros hacia la dirección en la que Lisa y yo encontramos en los archivos, así que por favor vengan y suban al: _"¿SS Pato Mutante"?_. Pidió el chico, quien se quedó sorprendido de ver que Ed, por su amor a las aves, le había bautizado con ese nombre al barco.

\- ¡¿Qué esperan, par de tortugas?! ¡Andando, porque mi hermano nos espera!. Pidió Eddy, pero mientras que los Loud, Doble D y Ed subían al barco, Lucy se le quedó mirando en aquel instante.

\- _Muy pronto te llegará la hora de decir la verdad, Eddy._ Habló la gótica en voz baja, cosa que dejó asustado y sorprendido al chico de remera amarilla.

\- ¡Nos vamos!. Dijo Leni y pronto zarparon de allí, navegando río abajo, en dirección hacia el Este-Sureste.

Pronto, la zona de la fábrica de bromas quedó silenciosa de nuevo y ahora otra zona más de Canadá iba a ser visitada.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rolf había llegado hacia los campos de vacas del Oeste, en donde halló la imagen de Eddy en la ubre de las mismas, comprobando que ellos habían pasado hacia poco tiempo por allí.

\- Están jugando conmigo, pero ya verán. Wilfred, seguiremos los caminos del Oeste. Dijo el sueco y volvió a montarse en el cerdo, emprendiendo el viaje hacia la fábrica de bromas.

* * *

Por su parte, las Hermanas Crueles habían seguido el camino de los Ed´s y los Loud, para detener a los chicos que les estaban persiguiendo, mientras que ellas llevaban como prisioneros o rehenes a Sarah y Jimmy.

\- Nos hicieron un gran favor estos enanos, ya que ahora sabemos bien qué hacer con los que les quieren hacer daño a nuestros novios. Dijo Lee a sus hermanas.

\- Sí, cierto, ellos no sabrán qué les golpeó. Añadió May, quien mantenía bajo vigilancia a Sarah y Jimmy, los cuales lograron desatarse y escapar hacia el interior de los campos de girasoles.

\- ¡Serás idiota, May, lo mismo tú, Marie, debían vigilar a los prisioneros, ahora se han fugado! ¡Hay que buscarlos, no se separen!. Ordenó Lee y las tres comenzaron a buscarlos.

Los dos niños se subieron a uno de los tantos girasoles gigantes, pero una catalina o mariquita **("Vaquita de San Antonio", como le decimos acá a esos insectos)** , le estaba haciendo cosquillas a Jimmy, pero por suerte, Sarah la espantó, el insecto salió volando y eso llamó la atención de Lee.

\- ¡Hacia allá, rápido!. Ordenó la pelirroja, mientras que las tres partían hacia el Sur de los campos para buscar a los "prófugos".

Pronto, ambos niños bajaron de los girasoles.

\- Eso estuvo cerca. Dijo Jimmy, quien estaba temblando de miedo todavía.

\- Sí, pero rápido, hay que salir de aquí, antes de que nos descubran. Pidió Sarah y se escabulleron en aquellos parajes, saliendo de los campos y volviendo al camino, el cual iba hacia los Ed´s y los Loud, ya que todavía no pensaban perderse la paliza que les darían a los chicos del vecindario a los responsables del Incidente del Callejón.

* * *

 **Y aquí termina este capítulo nuevo, Camaradas, esperen, ¿Qué está pasando en el Castillo de Hades?.**

 **Es de noche, hace frío y el Cielo está estrellado en las montañas de Alemania, donde se halla el Castillo de la Familia Heinstein, allí se puede sentir en el aire que una batalla se está por dar en las puertas de la gran fortaleza del Emperador Hades.**

 **Kevin: Bien, muchachos, nuevo intento de asalto, los Loud pagarán caro por proteger a los idiotas.**

 **Rolf: Rolf va a poder vengarse, Kevin, al fin, ya no habrá más falta de respeto hacia mi posición y la de mi familia.**

 **Nazz: ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!.**

 **Johnny llega con Tablón, convertidos en el "Capitán Sandía" y la "Astilla Maravilla".**

 **Johnny: Perdón por la demora, tuvimos problemas para llegar.**

 **Kevin: Vamos, ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia.**

 **El grupo llega hacia las puertas del Castillo de Hades, pero comienzan a sentir un gran temor que les invade en su interior.**

 **Rolf: Kevin, creo que deberíamos venir a la mañana, este lugar da escalofríos.**

 **Kevin: Vamos, Rolf, no seas gallina**

 **Una vez que llegan hacia las puertas, se topan que hay un misterioso joven de largos cabellos blanco-plateados y ojos color rojo escarlata, además de que porta una Armadura Sapuris familiar.**

 **Nazz: ¡Sal de nuestro camino!.**

 **Alexander: Ratas Impertinentes, no podrán pasar nunca, el Señor Hades se encuentra en una importante reunión con la Diosa Athena, el Emperador Poseidon y la Princesa Hilda de Polaris, váyanse de aquí o sufrirán las consecuencias. Yo soy Alexander de Mandrágora y estoy al servicio del Señor Hades.**

 **Kevin: ¡Jajaja! ¡¿Mandrágora?! ¡Demuéstralo!.**

 **Alexander: ¡QUE LA SANGRE DE SUS CUERPOS SE CONGELE, PORQUE AQUÍ VIENE EL CASTIGO A LOS REBELDES POR PARTE DEL "PRÍNCIPE SCARLET"! ¡"GRITO ESTRANGULANTE"!**

 **La ofensiva de Alexander deja aterrados al grupo invasor, cuando en ese momento, llega la Artillería Pesada.**

 **Kevin: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Más Espectros?**

 **Lori: Veo que no aprendieron la lección, ¡no pasarán al Castillo, ya que nuestra hermanita Lily está a punto de convertirse en la Sucesora del Espectro Myu de Papillón, respeten la ceremonia, malditos Mortales!**

 **Nazz: ¿No estás demasiado grande para disfrazarte de Halloween?**

 **(Música Saint Seiya: Hades, Infierno-Campos Elíseos, Opening II y III)**

 **Lori: ¡Soy Lori de Wyvern, Juez del Infierno!.**

 **Leni: ¡Yo soy Leni de Grifos, también Juez del Infierno!.**

 **Luan: ¡Y yo soy Luan de Garuda, Comediante y Juez del Infierno también!.**

 **Pronto llegan las demás hermanas junto con las Diosas Gemelas.**

 **Lola: ¡Ahora verán, malditos! ¡"SOMNOLENCIA ETERNA"!**

 **Lana: ¡"TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA"!.**

 **Los dos ataques dan en el blanco, en especial contra Nazz y Kevin.**

 **Rolf: Rolf va a vengar a sus amigos caídos, ¡pagarán caro!.**

 **El extranjero se lanza al asalto e intenta atacar a Lori, pero en ese momento, no saben que la "Barrera de Hades" los protege.**

 **Lisa: Además de ignorantes, son idiotas, no saben que la "Barrera del Castillo" impide que ustedes ataquen.**

 **Rick: ¡Unamos nuestro poder los que somos los Wyvern!**

 **Clyde: ¡Buena idea!.**

 **Lori, Rick, Clyde y Alexander unen sus fuerzas y aumentan sus Cosmos, haciendo brillar sus ojos de un intenso color rojo.**

 **Lori, Rick, Clyde y Alexander: ¡"GRAN CAUCIÓN"!.**

 **El ataque deja derribado a Rolf.**

 **Morty: Jajaja, veo que no me presente, ¡Soy Morty de Grifos, tu peor pesadilla! ¡"MARIONETA CÓSMICA"!.**

 **Los hilos de Morty y Leni atrapan a Rolf y comienzan a estrellarlo contra el suelo, además de estrangularlo.**

 **Johnny: ¡El "Capitán Sandía" al rescate!.**

 **Lynn: ¡"SIENTE EL GOLPE DE LA SUCESORA DE VALENTINE DE LA HARPÍA! ¡"LA AVARICIA DE LA VIDA"!**

 **Summer y Luan: ¡"ILUSIÓN GALÁCTICA"!**

 **Alexander: Una buena canción para esta batalla.**

 **(Música, Los Guardianes del Universo, Opening de Saint Seiya)**

 **Los guardianes del universo**  
 **al triunfar el mal**  
 **sin dudarlo salen a combatir**  
 **por un mundo ideal,**

 **En medio del fragor de la batalla, Lana se dirige hacia Rolf, Johnny y Tablón.**

 **Lana: Nunca podrán pasar por aquí, ni siquiera por Giudecca, este es nuestro territorio, así que retírense. Me divertiré un tiempo con ustedes, para que luego venga el peor castigo para ustedes, de parte de mi hermana Luna de la Esfinge. ¡"TERRIBLE PROVIDENCIA"!.**

 **Ya el grupo de Kevin está totalmente abatido, pero no piensan rendirse.**

 **Caballeros del zodiaco**

 **cuando lanzan su ataque**

 **entonan con fuerza su canción,**

 **la canción de los héroes.**

 **Luna: Vaya, vaya, pero a quiénes tenemos aquí, pero si es la tropa de tarados que quieren lastimarnos a nuestro hermano y Emperador, el Señor Hades y a nuestros amigos, los Ed´s, pero ¿saben qué?: El Señor Hades es muy bondadoso y pasarán a ser Espectros de nuestro Imperio, pero eso lo verán en la Saga de Montana, ahora...¡Sufran con mi "Hellraiser"!.**

 **La ofensiva de Luna paraliza al grupo de Kevin y ya no pueden levantarse.**

 **Los guardianes del universo**

 **al triunfar el mal**

 **sin dudarlo salen a combatir**

 **por un mundo ideal.**

 **Kevin: ¡NO VOY A RENDIRME, ATAQUEMOS, AMIGOS!.**

 **Lucy: Eres muy persistente.**

 **En aquel momento, aparece también Bobby Santiago de Bennu** **.**

 **Bobby: ¡Intentaste atacar a mi Querida Lori de Wyvern, ahora pagarás caro! ¡Nadie ataca a mi novia ni al Señor Hades! ¡"RÁFAGA DE LA CORONA SOLAR"!.**

 **La Sucesora de la Pandora del Siglo XVIII utiliza su Tridente, c** **on el cual electrocuta a Kevin y queda en el suelo, humeando.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco**  
 **cuando lanzan su ataque**  
 **entonan con fuerza su canción,**  
 **la canción de los héroes.**

 **Caballeros del Zodiaco**  
 **contra las fuerzas demoniacas**  
 **guardan siempre en su corazón**  
 **coraje para vencer.**

 **Ya no pueden hacer nada, así que al grupo de Kevin les queda solo una opción:**

 **Kevin: ¡RETIRADA, CHICOS, RETIRADA!.**

 **Pronto, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Johnny y Tablón se retiran de la batalla y nuestros amigos celebran la victoria con los Ed´s, quienes salen del Castillo.**

 **Los Loud y Alexander: ¡ESTA VEZ NO SE ESCAPARÁN!**

 **Logran atrapar a los atacantes prófugos y los llevan a varias Prisiones.**

 **Lisa: Kevin irá a la Sexta Prisión, para el "Estanque de la Sangre Hirviente".**

 **Kevin: ¡¿Qué?! Ay no.**

 **Lori: A esta rubia la llevaremos a Cocytos, necesita mucho en qué pensar, bajo temperaturas bajo cero, Rick, Clyde conmigo.**

 **Rick y Clyde: ¡Sí, Señoría!.**

 **Leni y Morty: Rolf irá para la Tercera Prisión.**

 **Lola y Lana: A estos dos "Héroes" irán para la "Prisión" que está en la Colina del Yomotsu.**

 **Alexander: Las acompaño.**

 **Bobby: Iré con Lori para vigilar a Nazz.**

 **Y de ahí se llevan de vuelta a los prisioneros para que reciban sus Castigos.**

 **Luna: ¡Oigan, llévenlos primero a la "Segunda Prisión"! ¡A Cerberos le va a encantar!.**

 **Todos asienten y comienzan con los castigos por haber intentado ingresar al Castillo de Hades sin autorización.**

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora que terminó la batalla y como dijo Luna, se viene mi propia Saga de Saint Seiya, la cual haré para Junio-Julio-Agosto de este año 2017, hay que ver, porque aún me queda bastante "The Lost Canvas" y "Soul of Gold", sin olvidar que me faltan los "Episodio G" y "Next Dimension", con este segundo esperemos que Kurumada termine la historia pronto XD.**

 **Con respecto al capítulo de hoy, ya notaron el homenaje al juego "The House of The Dead" :3, ¡Qué recuerdos! :D.**

 **Ya estamos casi en el final de esta "película", en el capítulo que viene se vivirán momentos muy importantes y complicados para los Ed´s y los Loud, romances que surgirán, verdades que permanecieron ocultas y el camino que está por llegar a su meta. No se lo vayan a perder.**

 **Les mando saludos a FreedomGundam96, mmunocan y DoubleD22 :D**

 **Cuídense y que tengan un excelente Fin de semana y no se olviden, que esta semana o a fines de Enero, iré terminando este crossover y por ahí se vendrá una secuela :D, pero para más tarde, tal vez para Septiembre-Octubre de este año.**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Después de la explosión ocurrida en la Fábrica de Bromas, Kevin y Nazz habían arribado a aquel sitio, encontrándose con los alrededores, los campos y la entrada cubiertas de serpientes para bromas, además de la destrucción en el techo de la instalación.

\- Vamos, esos idiotas se llevarán la primera tanda de golpes. Pidió Kevin e ingresaron al oscuro complejo, donde no hallaron a los culpables, solamente más serpientes falsas de la broma que le había hecho Ed a Doble D, pero pronto encontraron una pista.

\- Kevin, mira. Le señaló Nazz, quien halló un papel familiar en la oficina del piso de arriba, el cual aún tenía fresco el pegamento.

\- _"Polvoso, Polvoso"_ Los idiotas estuvieron aquí. Leyó Kevin aquel papel y sacó sus conclusiones.

\- ¿Para dónde crees que se fueron?. Preguntó Nazz, apoyada en la baranda de hierro de las escaleras, pero en ese momento, ésta se desprendió, dejándola colgada en el aire, mientras que se activaba la cinta transportadora y caían las cajas repletas de elementos pesados sobre la bicicleta de Kevin.

\- ¡Nazz, mi bici!. Gritó el pelirrojo, pero en vez de ir a salvar a la chica que estaba colgada, fue a sacar su preciada bicicleta del bombardeo de cajas.

\- ¡Kevin, ayúdame, me voy a caer!. Le llamó Nazz desesperada.

\- ¡Voy, espera!. Pidió el joven, quien comenzó a limpiar su bicicleta de cualquier mancha que pudiera dañar la pintura.

\- ¡Kevin!. Gritó Nazz más desesperada, ya que estaba por caer dentro de los conductos.

El muchacho no perdió más tiempo y fue en su auxilio, subiéndose hacia las escaleras y saltando con la bicicleta.

\- ¡Te tengo! Ups. [Gritó, pero en aquel momento, cayeron en el interior de los conductos, los cuales llevaban hacia los exteriores de la fábrica de bromas].

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el barrio, Johnny y Tablón, después de haber salido de su guarida, partieron con rumbo hacia la parada de autobús, donde se podía sentir una extraña incomodidad en el muchacho con una sandía en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué dices, amigo? ¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Bueno, es que nunca me he subido a un autobús, solo para ir a la escuela, nada más y...[Dijo el chico, hablando con Tablón, pero éste lo puso contra las cuerdas] ¡Amigo, tranquilo, ¿sí?! Está bien, tienes razón, ¡sí, estás en lo cierto, venceré mis miedos!. Juró Johnny y cuando terminó de hablar, llegó un autobús, el cual se detuvo.

Johnny subió las escaleras y pagó el viaje, para que luego el vehículo pusiera rumbo hacia el destino que ellos buscaban.

\- Tablón, ¿dónde estás, amigo?. [Se preguntaba el muchacho, ya que cuando subió, éste iba con él, pero ahora ya no estaba. Así que emprendió la búsqueda, pero mientras que más se internaba en el autobús, más gente se hallaba y aumentaba su número] Ups, lo siento, Señor. Mis disculpas, Señorita. Perdón, ¿no han visto a mi amigo? Se llama Tablón, había subido conmigo pero ahora ya no está más...Señor...Señorita...¿Hola? ¡¿Dónde estás, Tablón?!. Los nervios de Johnny estallaron como una caja de fuegos artificiales a plena luz del Sol, ya que él era tímido con la gente, por lo cual cayó victima de la desesperación.

Justo en aquel momento, cuando logró salir de esa "selva" o "jungla" de gente, sintió que el conductor ponía en marcha el autobús, pero al llegar hasta el asiento, vio que aquel chófer era el mismísimo Tablón, quien tomó el control del vehículo y se cambió el cartel de destino en la parte superior, el cual decía _"Venganza"_.

\- ¡TABLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!. Gritó Johnny, mientras que se internaban en la autopista y ponían rumbo hacia el Oeste..

* * *

A su vez, Rolf seguía en los campos, en los cuales había hallado otra pista sobre los prófugos, pero cuando se estaba dirigiendo hacia el Oeste, se topó con que Wilfred, mientras que él dormía, se había comido sus salchichas que había reservado para el viaje.

\- ¡Wilfred, mal chico, ¿cómo te atreviste a comerte las salchichas de Rolf?! ¡Ahora verás, después de que atrapemos a los Ed´s y sus cómplices...Juro por mi familia que Rolf te dará un castigo muy serio!. Le advirtió el extranjero, pero el cerdo, harto de las amenazas y el largo camino que habían estado recorriendo, sin hallar a los prófugos, se rebeló finalmente contra su amo.

El cerdo se detuvo de forma sorpresiva, provocando que el muchacho saliera volando con todo su equipaje hasta el suelo, regando todo el campo de las pertenencias, sumando que había esquivado el rastrillo que llevaba para castigar a los Ed´s.

\- ¡Wilfred, tranquilo, amigo, era una broma, tú sabes que Rolf no te haría daño nunca!. Trató el sueco de ser diplomático pero no sirvió para nada, ya que el cerdo embistió con las pocas pertenencias que permanecían arriba suyo, estrellando a Rolf contra un árbol y desde la parte de arriba de esa montaña de herramientas y objetos personales, cayó una trituradora de carne, la cual quedó atascada en la cabeza del extranjero.

Pronto, Wilfred aprovechó el momento para atacar a su amo y así vengarse de lo que le había hecho.

\- _¡No, Wilfred, no lastimarías a Rolf, no! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, NANA, AYÚDAME!._ Los últimos intentos de Rolf de calmar a su cerdo rebelde, pero fue tarde, ya que éste comenzó a perseguirlo por todo el campo.

* * *

Los Ed´s y los Loud, tras haberse subido en aquel bote que Doble D había construido y que navegaran corriente abajo para el Sur, terminaron estrellándose contra una formación de rocas en unos estrechos muy reducidos, lo que ocasionó la colisión de la nave y que terminara destruida y hundida a la mitad, además de lanzar a los chicos al agua para empeorar las cosas.

\- ¿Todos están bien?. Preguntó Lori, tras levantarse del suelo y escupir agua que tenía en su boca.

\- Sí, por aquí, hermana. Le llamó Luna, quien estaba flotando junto con Luan, Lynn, Lisa y Doble D, mientras que Lucy, Lincoln, Lola, Lana, Doble D y Eddy se escurrían el agua de sus ropas.

\- Excelente barco, Señor Ingeniero, de seguro fuiste tú quien construyó el "Titanic". Le "felicitó" Eddy, pero de forma sarcástica a Doble D.

\- ¡Les estaba advirtiendo que necesitábamos evadir los cauces de río reducidos, pero no, no me escucharon!. Respondió Doble D, furioso.

\- ¡ME ESTOY HELANDO Y MI VESTIDO ESTÁ TODO EMPAPADO!. Se quejó Lola.

\- ¿Alguien sabe qué hora es?. Preguntó Leni.

\- Viendo la posición del Sol que se oculta en el Oeste, es obvio que dentro de poco llegará la noche. Se las hago corta: Son las seis de la tarde. Respondió Lisa con su vocabulario científico.

\- ¡Genial, esto es genial, solo nos falta que...! Se quejó, cuando en ese momento, sin saberlo, Eddy y Ed desaparecieron.

\- ¿Adónde se fueron? Quiso saber Lincoln.

\- Ay, ¡CHICOS, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN?! Les llamaba Doble D y comenzaron a buscarlos por los bosques, hasta de golpe, escucharon unos desesperados.

\- ¡Auxilio, Doble D, estamos atrapados, rápido!. Les llamaban sus amigos y fueron corriendo hasta llegar a un muelle y allí estaban atrapados los dos Ed´s en arenas movedizas.

\- ¡Arenas movedizas! ¡Rápido, una soga, la que encuentren!. Pidió Lincoln y fueron armando una con la ayuda de Lana, pero en aquel momento, cuando la lanzaron, fue tarde, ya que las arenas se habían tragado a los dos chicos.

Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el grupo, en especial sobre Doble D, ¿por qué tenía que ocurrirles a ellos? ¿Por qué? ¿Ese era el castigo que debían recibir por sus Pecados?. Pronto, el muchacho de gorra negra cayó al piso de maderas del muelle y comenzó a llorar.

\- Todo es mi culpa, no...no pude salvarlos. ¡LO SIENTO, AMIGOS, LO SIENTO, PERDÓN POR HABERLES FALLADO!. Lloró el chico de forma desconsolada ante la pérdida de sus amigos.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Doble D, mi más sentido pésame, si hay algo que necesites, estaremos para ayudarte. Dijo Lincoln, poniendo su mano en los hombros del joven.

\- ¿Cómo voy a explicarle esto a sus padres? ¡¿Cómo?!. Se preguntaba, cuando en ese momento, escucharon risas que venían del barro.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? Quiso saber Leni.

\- ¡Jajajaja, se la creyeron, jajaja, es solo barro, ni siquiera llega hasta la cintura!. Reaparecieron Eddy y Ed de aquellas "arenas movedizas", para Lana era toda una bendición y se lanzó al juego, pero para Doble D, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Inmediatamente, molesto por las falsas muertes y todas esa broma, emprendió la marcha hacia el Oeste.

\- ¡Oye, Doble D, ¿adónde vas?!. Preguntó Lisa.

\- Me voy. Respondió el muchacho.

\- ¡Hey, Cabeza de Calcetín, espera, no puedes irte por...!. Intentó Eddy en convencerlo y le dio un golpe en la espalda, pero eso hizo enojar aún más a su amigo.

\- ¡NO ME TOQUES, IDIOTA!. Estalló finalmente, harto de todo lo que pasó.

Los Loud, Eddy y Ed se quedaron petrificados, helados ante semejante grito de furia del chico de gorra negra, quien había explotado finalmente.

\- ¡GRACIAS A TI, YA QUE NUNCA TE IMPORTÓ EL BIENESTAR Y LA SEGURIDAD QUE TENÍAMOS, YA QUE SOLO TE INTERESA TU PROPIA PERSONA, NOS ARRASTRASTE HASTA ESTE LUGAR, ALEJADOS DE NUESTRAS FAMILIAS! ¡PERO ESO SE ACABÓ, YO ME VOY Y EL QUE QUIERA VENIR, QUE VENGA!. Doble D inició el camino de regreso a casa, tras haber peleado físicamente contra Eddy.

\- ¡No puedes irte, Doble D, allí nos están esperando!. Pidió Ed que cambiara de opinión.

\- ¡Lo siento, pero prefiero optar por la decisión más valiente y es volver a casa y enfrentar las consecuencias!. Se negó Doble D a volver.

\- El Lado Oscuro se ha apoderado de Doble D, ¡ahora ya no somos más "Los Tres Amigos", sino dos, ni tampoco somos como la mantequilla, la mermelada y el pan o como el bla bla bla, sin el bla!. Ed no pudo soportar aquella fractura, esa división que los separaba que comenzó a llorar, mientras que Leni lo abrazaba con fuerza y también lloraba.

\- ¡BIEN, VETE, ESO, VETE DE AQUÍ, ¿PARA QUÉ TE NECESITO?! ¡SÍ EL VERDADERO CULPABLE DE QUE TODA LA ESTAFA TERMINARA EN FRACASO FUI YO, SÍ, LO OÍSTE, FUI YO EL CULPABLE! ¡Y ME ARREPIENTO, MUCHÍSIMO, SÍ TAN SOLO TE HUBIERA ESCUCHADO ESE DÍA, PERO FUI GUIADO POR EL ORGULLO Y LA ENVIDIA, QUE ME HABÍA POR COMPLETO DE TODO LO QUE ME DIJISTE! ¡SOY UN IDIOTA, LO ADMITO Y SIEMPRE LO SERÉ!. Reveló Eddy toda la verdad, esa piedra que tanto llevaba arrastrando finalmente había caído y éste terminó recostándose en el suelo, llorando a mares.

(Música The Bunker, OST del WatchDogs, Versión Extendida)

Las lágrimas de Eddy empaparon su remera amarilla, mientras que Lucy lo miraba y asentía con la cabeza, ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir? ¿Acaso...acaso sería que ese sería el final de sus mentiras? ¿Sería eso lo que había sentenciado?. Eddy no pudo mirarla más tiempo, ya que sintió que alguien apoyaba su dedo índice en la remera del muchacho.

\- Eddy, ¿acaso esos depósitos de sales están empapando tu remera?. ¡Sorpresa!. Dijo Doble D, quien de ese modo científico perdonaba a su amigo.

\- ¡DOBLE D, SÍ, VOLVEREMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS OTRA VEZ!. Festejó Ed, abrazándolos a sus amigos, sumando a Leni.

\- ¡Ed, Ed! Ed, yo también estoy feliz de que volvamos a estar unidos. Dijo Eddy, sintiéndose más liberado de esa pesada carga que llevaba en su espalda.

Pronto, se fueron acercando los Loud hacia ellos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Seguimos?. Quiso saber Lynn.

\- ¡Por supuesto, vamos, que mi hermano nos está esperando!. Dijo Eddy, enérgico y se pusieron en marcha, saliendo de los bosques.

\- Luna, ¿algo de música?. Sugirió Lincoln.

\- ¡Claro que sí, hermanito!. Respondió la chica castaña y comenzó a tocar un tema conocido.

(Música Paint It, Black, The Rolling Stones)

* * *

Volvieron a los caminos, mientras que Luna tocaba y cantaba "Paint It, Black" de "Los Rolling Stones", el Sol se iba ocultando tras las montañas y el Cielo comenzaba a cambiar de colores junto con sus nubes rosadas que anunciaban un buen tiempo para el nuevo día y con la llegada de la noche, el grupo continuaba caminando por las rutas tranquilas de Canadá.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhh! Nos atacan naves espaciales. Gritó Ed aterrado, pero esas "naves" eran nada más y nada menos que luciérnagas, las cuales fueron recolectadas por Doble D, quien las metió en un frasco, atado a un hilo y un palo, para que funcionara como una luz en el camino oscuro de la Noche.

\- No tienen de qué asustarse, estos pequeños insectitos no nos harán daño, ellos con su luminicensia nos alumbrarán el camino en la noche. Dijo Doble D, pero mientras que iban avanzando más, pronto les fue ganando el sueño.

\- ¡Awww! Qué sueño, chicos, deberíamos parar. Sugirió Lincoln.

\- Buena idea, ¿nos hospedamos en un hotel, Doble D?. Aceptó Eddy y luego le preguntó a su amigo la idea que tenía.

\- Eso sería muy agradable de tu parte, Eddy, pero, ¿tienes dinero?. Preguntó el intelectual.

\- No, por desgracia no. Respondió su amigo y pronto, tras pasar un puente, decidieron descansar en una playa cercana.

Ed y Leni se durmieron abrazados y de forma rápida, mientras que Doble D y Lisa se tapaban con una "sábana" de hojas que se hicieron, Eddy miraba a los demás Loud quedarse dormidos, hasta que sintió que alguien permanecía despierta.

En medio de la noche y el silencio, salvo el de las olas que llegaban hasta la costa, el muchacho que había llorado en los bosques al revelar su responsabilidad en la estafa que salió mal y al ver el gesto de Lucy, el cual ella había predicho, se fue acercando hasta aquella gótica, la cual escribía poesía.

\- Hola. Le saludó Eddy.

\- Hola. Respondió ella, sin girarse.

\- ¿Qué escribes? Preguntó el chico.

\- Poesía, ¿quieres oírla?. Respondió y luego le interrogó ella, mientras que el muchacho, el cual no le agradaba ese tipo de cosas, tuvo que aceptar por la presión, ya que no quería más conflictos con nadie más.

\- Sí, adelante. Pidió Eddy.

\- " _Desesperada soledad que busca desgarrar en mi alma el dolor_

 _busca hacer sufrir a quienes hacen sufrir quiere desenterrar en mi_  
 _el sufrimiento para poder continuar viviendo y seguir sufriendo"._ Recitó ella, esa forma tan característica de la gótica, los sueños, la noche, la Luna, todo se iba uniendo y fue entonces que el sueño le fue ganando más terreno, hasta que fue tomada por Eddy.

\- Me encantó, te lo juro, no es broma. Oye, por cierto, sobre lo que pasó el día en el que se mudaron al barrio, yo actué como un idiota, lo mismo de lo que pasó en los campos que te dije que debías ser más normal, yo lo lamento muchísimo y...Pidió disculpas Eddy, cuando sintió los fríos labios de Lucy sobre los suyos, dejándolo sorprendido.

\- Pediste perdón, te lo acepto, pero aún te queda un poco más y serás libre. Solo tú te darás cuenta, Eddy. No es una amenaza ni nada, solo es un decir. Dijo la gótica, quien se quedó profundamente dormida y el muchacho, antes de caer bajo los sueños del Dios del Sueño Morfeo, abrazó a la chica, la tapó con una campera que se había llevado y que la tenía atada a su cintura y le dio un beso en los labios y en la frente.

\- Descansa, Mi Amada Princesa Gótica, que tengas buenas noches. Ojala, en el Futuro, si tú fueras Pandora, yo sería tu Espectro más leal. Dijo el chico, mientras que se quedaba profundamente dormido y abrazando a Lucy.

Pronto, la Noche fue pasando y el día de la verdad estaba por comenzar en aquellos momentos, pero...¿Qué había pasado con Nazz, Kevin y Rolf, al igual que Johnny, Tablón, Sarah y Jimmy? Eso pronto lo iban a descubrir.

* * *

 **Awwww :3 que tiernos y todo gracias a FreedomGundam96 por elegir a la pareja ideal para Eddy :3. Bueno, Camaradas, estamos ya a un solo capítulo, el epílogo, donde todo se va a revelar :3, así que espero que lo disfruten, igualmente tranquilos, que habrá secuela :D para Marzo-Abril-Mayo :D.**

 **Saludos para FreedomGundam96, DoubleD22 y mmunocan :D, cuídense y les deseo un buen Martes para todos ustedes, además de que los Ed´s estarán en mi futura y propia Saga de Saint Seiya como Espectros de Hades y tal vez en Omega también.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo Final: Mientras que los Ed´s y los Loud pasaban la noche en las playas, remontemos la vuelta hacia donde se habían quedado Kevin y Nazz, quienes fueron vistos por última vez en la Fábrica de Bromas, pero por un error donde la chica rubia quedó atrapada, el chico que tanto le gustaba fue a salvarla junto con la bicicleta, sin embargo terminaron cayendo en los conductos que salían hacia el exterior de la instalación, quedando atrapados en los bosques, mientras que iba llegando el Atardecer.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?. Preguntó Kevin.

\- Sí, solo fueron unos golpes nada más y..Dijo Nazz, pero esa pregunta no era para ella, sino para la bicicleta de Kevin, quien había ido a traerla.

\- Que no se le vaya a correr la pintura, ¿sabes lo difícil que es mantenerla?. Respondió el muchacho pelirrojo, quien estaba secando su vehículo de transporte..

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, ya que Nazz, harta de quedar siempre en segundo lugar por culpa de la bicicleta de Kevin, ella decidió darle una bofetada en el rostro al muchacho, quien quedó con la marca.

\- ¡Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!. Preguntó Kevin.

\- ¡Es tarde y tengo frío!. [Le dijo ella, empapada de los pies hasta la cabeza, lo mismo que su amigo, quien no respondió.] Iré a buscar madera para hacer la fogata. Terminó de hablar con él, aún molesta, se fue a buscar unos cuantos troncos.

Kevin se quedó helado como una estatua, él, el chico más popular del barrio y cuyo familia era dueña de la fábrica de caramelos más importantes de todo el país, había sido abofeteado por la chica que todos amaban. Nazz, por su parte, había logrado, después de un difícil comienzo, logró encender la fogata, mientras que el pelirrojo trataba de calmar las aguas y se sentaba a su lado, cosa que a ella no le gustaba, ya que todavía seguía molesta.

\- Hola...Emm, mira, tengo un emparedado de crema de maní y quizás podríamos...Dijo, sacando de una bolsa de papel color marrón un perfecto aperitivo, su idea era compartirlo, pero Nazz, la cual estaba con hambre, se lo comió sin dejarle ni una parte, dejando a Kevin con mucha hambre.

El pelirrojo miraba por todas partes, por primera vez se sentía nervioso, ¿cómo podía negarlo? Estaba frente a la chica más hermosa de todo Peach Creek, la Helena de Canadá, en vez de Troya, la cual había causado tantas peleas y enfrentamientos entre los chicos del barrio por ser su novio, además de que estaba quedando como un idiota por darle más importancia a su bicicleta que a la rubia, así decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

\- Oye, lamento mucho lo que pasó, no quería...no quería dejarte en segundo lugar, tú sabes que eres muy respetada por todos en el barrio y...Dijo ella, mientras que se iban acercando, quedando cada vez más cerca y listos para dar el gran beso de la película.

\- Owww, Kevin, entiendo lo que dices, fui demasiado brusca contigo. Añadió la rubia.

El pelirrojo puso su dedo índice de la mano derecha sobre los labios de su chica.

\- Oye, quisiera preguntarte algo, espera. Pidió y se dirigió a buscar aquel objeto.

\- ¿Qué es? Preguntó Nazz, ansiosa.

\- ¿Tú crees que el color rojo le quedaría muy bien a mi bici?. Fue la pregunta que él deseaba hacerle a la rubia.

Lo había arruinado, una gran estupidez se había mandado Kevin al preguntarle algo fuera de la relación, así que Nazz se levantó, de vuelta furiosa del tronco donde se hallaba sentada y agarró la bicicleta de Kevin, lanzándola hacia el Este de los bosques.

\- ¡ESTO ES LO QUE PIENSO DE TU BICICLETA!. Exclamó ella, harta de todas las mentiras.

\- ¡Mi bici! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?!. Preguntó Kevin, quien quiso saber el motivo del odio de Nazz hacia su querido vehículo de transporte y se dirigió a buscarla.

Nazz se volteó a sentar en el tronco, sin responderle y se quedó secándose alrededor del fuego.

* * *

\- ¿Cuál es su problema? Ni siquiera le importaba mi bicicleta, ahora se viene a enojarse. Bah, ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?. Hablaba Kevin solo, buscando su bicicleta y la halló colgada de la rama de un gran Roble.

Comenzó a escalar despacio el árbol, cuando justo en ese momento escuchó un grito que lo paralizó del miedo, justo cuando caía con su bicicleta al suelo.

\- ¡Nazz!. Gritó él, ahora preocupado y fue a toda velocidad hacia el Oeste, volviendo hacia el campamento, donde halló la fogata apagada, aún humeante y huellas en la tierra, pero la rubia no estaba allí.

* * *

Más hacia el Norte de los bosques, Rolf, aún con la trituradora de carne en su cabeza, deambulaba por aquellos páramos, perdido y sin Wilfred, el cual se había revelado y lo había perseguido por un largo trecho del camino hasta perderse en aquellas zonas.

\- _¿Hola? ¡Ayúdenme, por favor, ayuden a Rolf!_. Pedía desesperado auxilio, pero en aquel momento, sin saberlo, terminó en la ruta, donde un "automóvil" lo lanzó por los aires hasta caer un par de metros más adelante y golpeándose la cabeza contra un cartel publicitario, destruyendo la trituradora de carne que tenía en su cabeza.

El muchacho, cuando pudo ver por fin sin aquel objeto, se vio atrapado en un nuevo problema, ya que aquel "automóvil" había sido en realidad una carretilla con una bocina y unas ramas, manejada por las Hermanas Crueles.

\- Parece que atrapamos a otra rata que quería golpear a nuestros novios. Dijo Lee a sus hermanas.

\- Sí, solo nos queda una más y se acabó. Añadió Marie.

\- ¿Subo al Caballero con sus amigos?. Preguntó May.

\- Por supuesto, andando, hermanas. Ordenó Lee y pusieron a Rolf, amarrado y colocado al lado de Nazz.

* * *

Iba llegando el nuevo día, el Amanecer de la Verdad, en donde allí conocerían al hermano de Eddy, el cual les daría asilo y protección de la paliza que los chicos del barrio querían darles por aquella estafa que no salió bien, sumando de que los Loud también habían sido involucrados, ya que ayudaron en la fuga de los Ed´s de Peach Creek.

Cuando todos dormían, aún mientras se hallaran en otras posiciones para descansar y con los Ed´s abrazando a Leni, Lisa y Lucy, pronto todos ellos fueron despertados por un gran "terremoto".

\- ¡¿De cuánto fue?!. Preguntó Leni, asustada, cuando todos se giraron para ver de dónde venía el "Terremoto".

\- Sí, es mi estómago. Anunció Ed sobre el causante de todo aquel escándalo.

\- Había un restaurante a unas cuadras de aquí, hubiéramos ido a desayunar ahora. Dijo Lori.

\- Lamentablemente no trajimos dinero, en medio de la fuga, no logré tomar mi billetera, lo siento. Pidió disculpas Doble D.

\- No importa, cuando lleguemos con mi hermano, él nos haré un desayuno de Reyes, además de seguro nos prestará algún vehículo que tiene para que ustedes puedan volver a casa. Dijo Eddy a todos ellos.

\- Genial, ¿y dónde está "Mondo A´Gogo"? Quiso saber Lynn.

\- ¡Siganme los buenos, que no les pienso defraudar!. Pidió Eddy y comenzó a guiarlos hacia el Este, pero terminaron cayendo por un risco.

Cuando pensaron que caerían hacia un trágico final, fueron salvados por un Milagro, ya que cayeron justo sobre una rueda de la fortuna, a salvo del peligro.

\- Un Parque de Diversiones, porque siento que todo está encajando. Dijo Edd.

\- Este es el comienzo del final del misterio. Añadió Lisa..

\- ¡Odio las alturas!. Gritó Ed y salieron despedidos hasta estrellarse contra un enorme cartel que colapsó en el piso.

\- Excelente trabajo, Ed, ahora, ¿tú lo pagarás?. Le preguntó Eddy, molesto por lo ocurrido.

\- ¡¿Cuándo pararán estos desgraciados hechos de la mala suerte que nos persiguen?! ¡¿Cuándo?!. Quiso saber Doble D, mientras que Lisa lo consolaba.

\- Ya, ya, todos cometemos errores, de seguro nadie se habrá dado. Le tranquilizó la intelectual.

\- Además, no hay nadie por los alrededores. Añadió Lana.

\- Tienes razón, todo está vacío y...oigan, esto se me hace familiar. Señaló Lola el nombre del letrero.

\- Un momento. Pidió Doble D, quien sorprendido, agarró la billetera de Eddy.

\- ¡Oye, más te vale que no se me haya perdido una foto que tengo!. Exclamó molesto por aquella intromisión.

Doble D comenzó a examinar aquella postal que había recibido Eddy de parte de su hermano, comparando todo con el letrero y fue entonces que anunció que ya habían llegado.

\- Es aquí, miren, ¡"Mondo A´Gogo"!. Señaló el muchacho.

\- ¡Sí, se los dije, se los dije, jajaja! Jajajaja...Pero la risa de Eddy se congeló, ya que Lucy lo miró seria, sabiendo que allí ocurriría algo que no sabrían cómo lidiar.

\- Eddy, ¿Eddy? ¿Estás bien?. Le preguntó Lincoln.

\- Sí, sí, estoy bien, vamos. Respondió él y se dirigieron hacia el interior del Parque de Diversiones "Mondo A´Gogo".

* * *

Por cada sección del sitio estuvieron buscando alguna pista que los condujera hacia el hermano de Eddy, pero éste no aparecía por ninguna parte.

\- ¿Dónde encontraste eso?. Preguntó Lori a Ed, el cual tenía una banderilla, la cual estaba comiéndola.

\- En el suelo, ¿quieren? Es el desayuno. Dijo el muchacho.

\- Paso. Se negó Lynn.

\- Creo que perdí el apetitivo. Agregó Luna.

\- Deberíamos seguir buscando y, oye, Ed, pásame una banderilla, tengo tanta hambre que me podría comer un caballo. Pidió Eddy a su amigo.

\- Todo esto es muy extraño, no entiendo en dónde podría estar tu hermano trabaje aquí pero...Dijo Doble D, cuando en ese momento se chocó contra una fachada llamativa.

Ante ellos, una ballena planta se hallaba delante de ellos, cubriendo como techo una casa rodante.

\- Me pregunto qué estará haciendo una ballena de las que se toman fotos la gente, aquí en este sitio. Quiso saber Luan.

\- Bastante raro, ¿Eddy?. Pidió Lucy respuestas al joven.

\- Me olvidé de decirles que mi hermano cazaba ballenas en el Pasado. ¡Hola, Hermano, aquí estamos!. Dijo Eddy feliz, mientras que iba a tocar la puerta.

\- Finalmente el misterio está por resolverse. Alegó Lisa.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Lisa, tú lo has dicho. Respondió Doble D.

Pero cuando estaba Eddy por llamar a la puerta, habían llegado las Crueles con los prisioneros capturados en el camino.

\- ¡Vaya! Miren quiénes trajo la corriente. Observó Lee ansiosa.

\- ¡Son nuestros novios!. Exclamó Marie.

\- Sí, ¡pero, un momento! ¿Qué hace esa rubia idiota con mi Ed?! Señaló May con burla hacia Leni.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices rubia tonta?!. Preguntó la rubia Loud furiosa.

\- ¡¿Y esa Gótica repugnante?! ¡Aléjate de mi Eddy!. Ordenó Lee.

\- Jamás. Se negó Lucy.

\- Conmigo ni lo intenten. Les amenazó Lisa, lista para dar combate.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** **[Error mío al no poner el secuestro de Kevin.]**

Antes de seguir con esa parte, recordemos de que Kevin estaba buscando a Nazz, la cual había desaparecido del campamento, pero al no haber rastros de ella, tuvo que continuar con el camino él solo.

\- ¿Cuál era su problema? Si tan solo es una bici que me dieron hace unos años por mi cumpleaños, hay veces que no entiendo a las mujeres. Dijo Kevin así mismo, mientras que se detenía en un campo y buscaba con la mirada a Nazz, pero nada.

Pero cuando justo estaba por retirarse, vio que hacia el Sur, una sombra familiar iba avanzando por los campos y luego, al verlo, corría hacia los arbustos.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Eddy? ¡Eddy, al fin podré vengarme de ti!. Gritó el pelirrojo y aceleró su bicicleta, persiguiendo a "Eddy", pero estaba siendo guiado hacia una trampa.

Lo que Kevin no sabía era que esa persona no era Eddy, sino más bien era Marie Cruel, quien se había vestido como él, lo llevaron hacia la emboscada a mitad de camino, donde Lee y May usaron una rama de un árbol, causando que el muchacho chocara contra ella, saliera despistado hacia la banquina de la ruta y se estrellara con violencia contra uno de los tantos carteles publicitarios que había allí, destruyendo su bicicleta por el impacto y él quedaba inconsciente, para ser secuestrado por las Crueles.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora casi todos estaban allí reunidos, solo quedaban Sarah y Jimmy, mientras que la tensión iba creciendo a todo momento, debido a que los Loud no dejarían solos a sus amigos con quienes vivieron toda esa aventura.

\- Si vuelve a comerse otra banderilla del suelo, juro que voy a vomitar. Dijo Sarah, quien había llegado con su amigo Jimmy, siguiendo a Wilfred.

\- ¡Cielos, los Eds están aquí! ¿Nos habremos perdido la paliza?. Se sorprendió el chico de frenos.

Aquella pregunta hizo recordarle a Kevin que tenía una misión que cumplir todavía, por lo cual se quitó las sogas que lo tenían retenido y se arrastró hasta tomar las piernas de Eddy.

\- No, para nada, llegan todos temprano para ver como a estos tres idiotas les damos la paliza de sus vidas. Respondió el pelirrojo.

Por un momento Eddy temía de que fuera a suceder, hasta que recordó que aún conservaba una carta bajo la manga.

\- ¡Jajaja, estás muy equivocado, idiota! ¡Vean hoy todos que siempre he estado diciendo la verdad!. Exclamó Eddy, tras patear a Kevin y lanzarlo un par de metros hasta la carretilla donde se hallaban Nazz y Rolf.

Eddy se dirigió hacia la salvación, donde llamó a la puerta de la casa rodante, ¿se cumpliría todos esos momentos e historias que había contado de su hermano? ¿Kevin por fin vería al joven que había sido su peor pesadilla todos esos años?.

\- Rolf no lo puede creer, estaremos a un paso de conocer al hermano de Eddy, ¡Dios, protégenos!. Rezó el extranjero, quien se puso muy nervioso y se iban desatando de las cuerdas.

\- _"Esto tiene que ser una broma, por favor, que no sea cierto"_ Pidió Kevin, quien se sentía muy incómodo en aquel momento.

\- Al fin lo conoceremos, Dios. Dijo Nazz, mientras que era abrazada por el muchacho pelirrojo.

Eddy lo había logrado, se había liberado de la paliza que iba a recibir, el ajusticiamiento de Peach Creek hacia ellos, caminó como todo un prisionero que buscaba asilo y llamó a las "Puertas del Cielo", varios golpes a la misma fueron los suficientes para llamar al dueño del remolque, el cual abrió la puerta.

\- El Parque no abre hasta el Mediodía. Anunció una voz que venía del interior de la casa rodante.

\- ¡Hermano, soy yo! ¿No me reconoces?. Preguntó Eddy, estallando de la felicidad.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡"Animal", ¿eres tú?!. Lo comenzó a reconocer su hermano mayor al muchacho, quien lo estaba esperando en el umbral de la entrada.

\- ¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tanto!. Exclamó Eddy, dando la respuesta.

\- No lo puedo creer, ¡cuánto has crecido! Y veo que has traído a toda una tropa, ¿ya eres famoso como siempre decías en el barrio? Se nota que has cambiado y mucho. Dijo y se mostró al hermano de Eddy: Un muchacho alto, tenía una pequeña barba en el mentón, lentes oscuros con cristales verdes, una boina marrón, el mismo estilo de peinado que su hermano menor, además de una chaqueta roja, remera amarilla, pantalones azules y zapatillas blancas.

El joven se dirigió serio hacia todos los presentes, en especial hacia Kevin, Rolf y Nazz, los cuales se quedaron petrificados.

\- ¿Y ellos quiénes son? Preguntó el muchacho.

\- ¡Hermano, ellos son los que nos quieren agredir, tienes que mostrarles que no deberían meterse contigo!. Pidió Eddy el auxilio a su hermano, el cual se dirigió de vuelta hacia el muchacho.

\- ¿Con que ellos les quieren dar una paliza y quieren quedarse aquí? Bien, no hay problema, pueden quedarse, yo los protegeré. Dio su palabra.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Gracias, Hermano!. Le agradeció Eddy y lo abrazó.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos de ver ese espectáculo, ¿sería ese fin de todas las desventuras de los Ed´s?.

\- Vaya, esto es como un Cuento de Hadas, por fin Eddy estará con su hermano. Festejó Jimmy.

\- Odio decirlo, pero los tres idiotas tienen la mejor de las suertes. Reconoció Kevin aquella ventaja.

\- Tú lo has dicho, Kevin, Rolf deberá hacerles un pastel de disculpas. Añadió el extranjero

Pero en aquel momento, cuando se pensaba que todo iba a salir bien, que tendrían un buen final...

\- ¡No, espera! ¡¿Qué haces?!. Preguntó Eddy, viendo que su hermano mayor lo alzó en el aire.

\- ¿No dijiste que querías mi ayuda? ¿Qué tal si recordamos los viejos juegos de antes, ¿Qué tal con "Tobillo"?. Preguntó su hermano mayor, quien comenzó a torcerle el tobillo, a girárselo hasta hacerlo gritar del dolor.

\- ¿"Tobillo"? !Ahhhhh...!. Gritó Eddy.

\- ¡¿Qué le está haciendo a mi hombre?!. Gritó Lee Cruel, furiosa.

\- De mi novio ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima. Le advirtió Lucy.

\- El hermano de Eddy se comporta como un estúpido, superando a él. Dijo Nazz, indignada.

En ese momento, Doble D fue para encararlo a aquel sujeto.

\- Disculpe, Señor Hermano de Eddy, ¿no cree que humillándolo así delante de sus amigos está mal? Debería ser un buen ejemplo de hermano y...Pero no pudo terminar la oración, ya que el joven lo miró con una sonrisa malvada y eso lo achicó.

\- Vaya, no sabías que tenías novia, ¿eh?. Le preguntó burlón.

\- ¿Novia?. Preguntó Eddy.

\- Sí, pueden quedarse, ya que después de todo, siempre has sido el más débil de la familia. Sentenció el hermano de Eddy y comenzó a humillarlo más.

Ese fue el momento de quiebre total.

\- ¡Rolf se hará cargo de hacer puré a ese infeliz!. Juró el extranjero, quien se quitó la remera y mostró los músculos.

\- ¡Oye, déjalos tranquilos, ya basta!. Ordenó Kevin.

\- ¡Ya nos oíste, esto se acabó, déjalos en paz!. Añadió Nazz.

Ed y Leni se dirigieron hacia la puerta y le quitaron los tornillos, mientras que el hermano de Eddy lo arrastraba hacia el interior de la casa rodante, listo para humillarlo aún más delante de todos.

\- ¡Buen viaje, idiota!. Gritaron ambos chicos y la puerta salió disparada como un proyectil, dándole en la cara al hermano, quien quedó mareado y tumbado en el piso.

\- ¡Eddy, Eddy! ¡¿Estás bien?!. Preguntó Doble D, quien fue con Lisa, Lucy, Lincoln, Ed, Leni y las demás Loud.

El muchacho estaba en el suelo, derribado, había sido derrotado y traicionado por la persona que una vez pensó que sería su héroe máximo, ahora no tenía nada, ¿esa sería la visión que Lucy le había dicho anteriormente?.

\- ¡Lo arruiné todo, Doble D, Ed, amigos. Todo lo que siempre les conté sobre mi hermano era una mentira, una vil mentira, nunca fue en verdad todo lo que oían de mis historias! ¡Lo hice para que pareciera que fuera importante, pero no, no lo fue, todo lo contrario, les mentí a ustedes, a los chicos y hasta mí mismo! ¡¿Cuándo llegará el día en que el aprenda la lección, Doble D?! ¡¿Cuándo?!. Reveló Eddy toda la verdad que había ocultado por tantos años acerca de su hermano, quien resultó siendo un falso ídolo, una mentira absoluta y que lo había hundido hasta el final al muchacho y a sus amigos.

En ese momento, Lucy y Doble D lo tomaron de las manos, sonriendo.

\- Yo lo veo ahora mismo tu arrepentimiento, Eddy. Dijo el chico de gorra negra.

\- Eso era lo que te había dicho días atrás en el barrio: Eddy, tú te has liberado de esa carga pesada. Lo lograste. Le felicitó Lucy.

El muchacho ahora se sentía libre de toda esa mentira, esa piedra que tanto le había traído problemas, ahora ya no estaría más molestando. Pero cuando justo se levantaba y era abrazado por Ed, Doble D y los Loud, vio que los chicos se dirigían hacia ellos en actitud de darles esa paliza pendiente.

\- ¡No, se acabó, este es el fin!. Exclamó Eddy.

Pero Ed se interpuso frente a aquella oleada, listo para proteger a sus amigos.

\- ¡No, no lo hagan, peguenme a mí, no a ellos!. Pidió el muchacho.

No sucedió, todo lo contrario, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy y los Loud los alzaron en el aire, como si fueran los Héroes de una película que salvan al Mundo del Mal, ellos ahora habían recibido el perdón.

\- ¡Venga, Chico Eddy, que Rolf le dará sus respeto pasando su cabeza por la axila!. Exclamó Rolf, feliz, mientras que cumplía ese ritual.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, Doble D. Le dijo Nazz, dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Oh, vamos, ¡así es como se besa a un galán como Doble D!. Dijo Lisa y lo besó de una forma muy apasionada.

\- ¡Owww, Mi Ed, eres muy valiente!. Añadió Leni, besándolo.

En medio de todos los festejos, Eddy se dirigió hacia una cierta Gótica con la cual había tenido sus peleas en el momento en que ellos se habían mudado al barrio, al verla sola, se acercó hasta ella caminando.

\- Quisiera pedirte perdón por lo sucedido, ¿sabes?. Yo fui el tonto que te trató mal y no me molesta tu forma de ser, eres genial, Lucy. Dijo Eddy.

\- Y tú también lo eres, Eddy, fue una gran aventura. Sentenció ella.

\- Aún nos queda, bueno...eso...ya sabes. Alegó el chico, mientras que Lucy lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa y lo besaba bajo su paraguas negro gótico.

\- Al final todo salió bien, ¿no es así, Sarah?. Preguntó Jimmy.

Pero cuando estaba Sarah por responder, un autobús frenó de golpe en medio del Parque, dejando las huellas de los neumáticos en el piso y de aquel vehículo se bajaron Johnny y Tablón, sin saber que los Eds habían sido perdonados.

\- ¡La Justicia ha llegado para someterlos!. Exclamó Johnny, lanzándose con Tablón contra los tres chicos.

\- ¡No, Johnny, espera, todo se acabó, ya fuimos...! Trató Eddy de frenarlo, pero el chico se lanzó contra ellos, atacándolos con lo que tenía, dejándolos heridos en el piso.

Luego de su "acto heroico", se dirigió hacia los chicos del barrio y a los Loud.

\- No tienen por qué agradecerme, Nobles Ciudadanos, porque el día ha sido salvado gracias al...Dijo el muchacho, como todo héroe que derrota a los villanos.

\- ¡Eres un idiota!. Gritó Sarah, dándole un golpe en la cara.

\- ¡Son nuestros amigos, imbécil!. Agregó Kevin y con Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy y los Loud le dieron la paliza de su vida a Johnny y Tablón, quedando tendidos en el piso, mareados por todos los golpes.

Pronto, los chicos levantaron a los Ed´s y se prepararon para salir de allí.

\- ¡Oigan, fiesta en mi casa con caramelos hasta reventar!. Exclamó Kevin y todos apoyaron la idea.

\- ¡Lo logramos, chicos! ¡Lo hicimos!. Exclamó Eddy.

\- Y solo duró 137 episodios, 4 especiales y una película. Agregó Doble D, mientras que subía a Lisa, Eddy a Lucy y Ed a Leni.

\- ¡Cantemos una canción para el regreso!. Pidió Jimmy comenzaron con la famosa _"Los amigos te acompañan"._

\- ¡Y un poco de rock también! ¡Dame tu fuerza, Ozzy!. Exclamó Luna y comenzó a tocar "Hellraiser" para la vuelta a Peach Creek.

Todos rieron, mientras que iban dejando el Parque de Diversiones "Mondo A´Gogo", había sido una larga travesía pero finalmente los Ed´s habían sido perdonados, no fueron castigados y se ganaron a aquellos amigos que nunca pudieron conseguir y a las chicas de sus sueños.

\- Nos vamos a casa, amigos. Dijo Lincoln.

\- Sí, tú lo has dicho, amigo, tú lo has dicho. Le defendió Eddy, mientras que Lori lo llevaba en sus hombros al peli blanco.

Y mientras que Eddy, Ed, Edd, Kevin, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Rolf, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luan, Lucy, Luna, Lynn, Lana, Lola y Lisa volvían para Peach Creek, en el Parque de Diversiones quedaba el bus detenido, los daños en el piso, Wilfred que comía de las banderillas y otras clases de comida chatarra que vendían en la feria, Johnny y Tablón derrotados y las Hermanas Crueles que se llevaban para dentro de la casa rodante al Hermano de Eddy, quien seguía inconsciente tras el golpe con la puerta.

Pronto, Marie ingresó con Lee y May a la casa, volviendo a acomodar la puerta y cerrándola, mientras que llegaba el cartel que decía:

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **¡Y aquí estoy, hoy, 29 de Enero del 2017, a las 4:13 AM, he terminado con "El Viaje", crossover de Ed, Edd, Eddy-The Loud House, ¿habrá secuela? Sí, ¿cuándo? Muy pronto, tal vez para la Semana Santa de este año haga la secuela, la cual será durante la etapa escolar :D.**

 **Quiero agradecerles a FreedomGundam96 (y a sus OC), mmunocan, DoubleD22 y lady-saintiasailor por haber seguido esta historia y por los consejos y Armaduras que llevarán los Ed´s para Omega y mi propia Saga que haré de Saint Seiya :D.**

 **También le mando un gran saludo a todo el grupo de Facebook "The Loud House Latinoamerica" :D y a la página de mmunocan.**

 **Cuídense, Camaradas y que tengan un buen Domingo de mi parte :D.**

 **Eddy: ¡Vaya, al fin seremos Espectros en Saint Simpsons! ¡Gracias, Montana!.**

 **Yo: No es nada, Eddy de Basilisco.**

 **Ed: ¿Cómo será mi poder?.**

 **Edd: Tranquilo Ed, recuerda que el Señor Hades o Lincoln, está reconstruyendo su Imperio, todavía necesita saber quiénes serán los Dioses del Sueño, necesita a los Cuatro Dioses del Sueño.**

 **Nazz: ¿Podría postularme con Kevin, Rolf, Johnny y Tablón para que seamos los reemplazantes de Oneiros, Morfeo, Phantasos y Ikelos?.**

 **Lori: Mmm, sí, no hay problema.**

 **Sarah: ¿Y Jimmy y yo?.**

 **Lucy aparece de la nada, asustando a los presentes: El Emperador Hades les tiene un puesto muy importante: Ustedes serán Sarah de Nigromante y Jimmy del Escarabajo Mortal, tú tendrás que hacer mucho ejercicio y comer bien para portar la Armadura Sapuris de uno de los más grandes Espectros de Hades.**

 **Jimmy: ¡No le fallaré, Señora Pandora!. [Jura el muchacho con gesto militar.].**

 **Ed: Entonces, para que todo quede bien: Somos Eddy de Basilisco, Edd de Aurele y yo, Ed de Minotauro. [Todos asienten.]. Vaya, "Un Clásico".**

 **¿?: No se olviden de mí.**

 **Leni: ¡Alexander de Mandrágora!. [La chica salta para abrazar a su novio].**

 **Alexander: Así es, también apareceré en la Saga de Montana.**

 **Montana: Y así será, muy pronto, pero mi Saga no sé si saldrá a principios de este año, denme tiempo porque tengo que terminar otros fanfics, seguir con The Lost Canvas, Next Dimension, Omega y Soul of Gold. Además, este Miércoles me voy de vacaciones por unos días, pero tranquilos que desde Villa Carlos Paz, Córdoba, escribiré los capítulos :D, porque en el complejo donde estaré hay Internet :D. Con respecto a mi Saga, ya lo veremos, pero no creo que salga hasta dentro de Octubre-Noviembre de este año. Puede adelantarse.**

 **Llega el Emperador Lincoln/Hades con Lola y Lana.**

 **Lincoln: Ojala Kurumada termine pronto con Next Dimension, recemos que Seiya logre despertarse y que salga algún día la "Saga de Zeus".**

 **Bobby Santiago: Así será, solo esperemos que con Saintia Shö, que harán el anime, no sea un fracaso como Omega.**

 **Montana: Y lo más importante.**

 **Todos: ¡HAGAN LA MALDITA TEMPORADA 3 DE "THE LOST CANVAS"!.**

 **Lincoln: Ya llegará el momento, chicos, ya llegará.**

 **Todos: ¡ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CROSSOVER! ¡NOS VEMOS EN SEMANA SANTA CON LA SECUELA TITULADA "SCHOOL DAYS IN PEACH CREEK"! :D.**

 **Ahora sí, nos vemos y que tengan un buen Domingo, Camaradas :D.**

 **Y Feliz comienzo del Mes de Febrero y que tengan un buen Día de San Valentín para todos ustedes :D.**


End file.
